Wipe Your Eyes
by ur-vampire-girl
Summary: Bella became mentally disabled. Edward divorced her because of third party. Bella was sent into a mental institution but she escaped. After three years, Edward discovered that his fiancee was only using him. Together with his daughter, they moved to Seattle. What happens when Bella and Edward meet again in a street on a rainy evening? Will Edward realize his mistakes?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**Hope you enjoy this one-shot.**

**Don't forget to review. :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Wipe Your Eyes**

**_Tonight before you fall asleep_**

**_I run my thumb across your cheek_**

**_Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_**

**_I know I made you feel this way_**

**_You gotta breathe, we'll be okay_**

**_Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes…_**

**(EPOV)**

Two weeks had passed since we moved to Seattle, my daughter and I.

I considered going here as a new start and life. Kate, my fiancée, and I separated a month ago because I caught her talking to her friend that she was only marrying me because of my money. I trusted her so much and that was what she was giving me back? How pathetic.

My relationship with my daughter was on the rocks. She loathes me for getting her away from her mother. I tried telling her that her mother was in the hospital because she was ill, but she didn't believe me. She kept saying to me that Kate was the reason her mom wasn't around. Well, it was true.

Regret filled every vein of my body when I realized that Kate was never better than Bella, that I ruined my relationship with my wife because of a gold digger.

When Bella became mentally ill, I was very lonely. I could barely talk properly to her; it was like she was always in a faraway land. I was craving for the attention that she wasn't able to give me. Kate was there to comfort me, emotionally and physically. She was very beautiful. Strawberry blonde hair, full lips, tall and she had a body of a model. She was also very enticing and carefree. Time came when I thought my feelings for Bella had faded away and that I loved Kate.

I was so foolish to believe that I could ever love anyone more than I loved Bella.

I told Kate all about my feelings for her, and she said she was feeling the same. I couldn't be happier. She suggested that I divorce Bella, to send her to a mental institution so that we could live without any obstruction. Again, another stupid act, I agreed.

Processing the divorce was quite easy because of my reasons. I told them that Bella wasn't capable of taking care of herself and the same goes to me and my daughter.

When the divorce was official, I was also granted the full custody to our daughter. Just after three days, Bella was brought to a mental hospital.

My family was very angry at me for that. They said that the time where I was processing the divorce, should've been spent helping Bella recover, not adding stress to her. They only stopped ignoring me recently when I was awake from the truth that Kate was only using me.

I have no clue on where Bella was now. Her family hated us for what I did to her. They refused to talk to us except from Nessie. The only thing I knew was that she transferred somewhere very far, out of my reach so I couldn't hurt her again. She was innocent, beautiful, and captivating. And I was a bastard. I failed to take good care of her as I promised her parents and God. I was the monster.

Bella loved me, I knew that. I felt it, but I always knew that I didn't deserve such unconditional love. She caught my eye and heart when I first saw her. She was talking to someone on her phone in the grocery when I first caught a glimpse of her. She was all smiles and she was just so breathtaking. Her chocolate-brown hair was cascading like a water fall on her back and shoulders, her eyes were of an innocent doe, her lips naturally pink and her cheeks with a tint of red.

The day that she was brought to the mental hospital was forever engraved on my mind. All she was screaming was my name as she was being dragged to the ambulance. What did I do? I just watched her struggle with my arm draped around Kate's shoulder.

I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, ever.

If only I knew where Bella was right now, I'd be on my knees, begging for her forgiveness. I'd ask her to come home with me because it was really very lonely there. The house was just a house without her.

…

I was working as a freelance photographer at the moment. I finished a degree in medicine; I became a doctor for three years until I decided that I couldn't watch any more sufferings. The hospital wasn't really for me though it felt good saving lives. I couldn't sleep at night because all I could think about were those faces distorted in pain.

On my way home, I thought of buying Nessie something in hopes that she would warm up to me again. She was nine when it all happened. It had been three years since we had a real conversation. Three years since I screwed everything up.

Stuffs that my mom doesn't allow her to eat would make her happy. The first thing that I thought was fast-food. She had always loved McDonald's. She secretly goes there after school.

It started raining half an hour ago and I was glad that I have an umbrella in my bag. With the bags of foods in left hand and the umbrella on the right, I waited for a cab to pass by. I hadn't yet purchased a car. My Volvo finally gave up on me three months ago and up until now, I couldn't decide what car to buy. I should go talk to Jasper, Emmett, or even better, Rosalie.

And then I heard a hauntingly beautiful voice singing a very familiar lullaby.

Impossible. I thought.

I felt a pang of pain and guilt in my chest. Hundreds of thoughts assaulted my mind.

What if it was her, wandering alone here in the rainy streets of Seattle?

No, just impossible. She couldn't be here. I couldn't just think of any reason on why she would be here.

A cab was already in front of me, but I didn't notice. A man who was rushing entered and then the car was gone. I'd have to wait again for another one.

The voice continued to sing and it was coming from my right. I glanced at that direction and saw a couple of people crowding her. Her face couldn't be seen from where I was, but I could see that she was sitting on the ground and the people were handing her alms.

One side of me thinks that I should go there and look at her and another thinks that I should ignore her because she couldn't be Bella, and that I needed to go home because it was getting late.

The first side won.

When some of the people dispersed, I walked my way to the girl who had a very beautiful voice. I pulled a few dollars from my pocket, if it really wasn't Bella. I didn't want to be embarrassed.

I was taken aback with what I saw. She was wearing a worn out jacket, thin and dirty t-shirt and faded jeans. She was drenched with the rain and shivering, but she was still singing. So many people passed, but nobody even bothered to help her. They gave her money, but what was she going to do with that in this situation?

"Bella," I called her, almost inaudible but I knew she heard me because she looked up at me.

Her eyes were red-rimmed and blank. She looked sad and exhausted. Her face was dirty, sullen and very pale. Her lips were almost blue from the cold. I was afraid that she would pass out any moment.

What have I done?

I fell on my knees in front of her, our eyes were still connected.

I still had the nerve to ask her if she was okay, but she didn't respond. She stopped singing, though.

Couldn't she recognize me? The man who hurt her?

There was no way in hell that I was going to leave her here. What if somebody took advantage of her?

What if somebody has already has? God knows how long she'd been here.

The food and the umbrella forgotten, I scooped her into my arms. Unexpectedly, she started screaming and thrashing. I almost lost my hold on her.

"Shh…Bella, love, it's me, Edward," I said gently, like I used to do to my former patients.

She suddenly stopped, looked at me and melted in my arms. I couldn't feel any more guiltier. After all that I'd done to her, she still wanted me like this? She should be cursing me and praying that I go to hell. If she only knew, she wouldn't be able to forgive me. Call me selfish, but I found this an opportunity to make up to her.

Thankfully, it was easier to hail a cab this time. In no time, we were inside the car. I told the driver my address as he looked at Bella with disgust. I know what he was thinking, that Bella was making his car dirty.

Bella was quiet all throughout the ride. Her head was still on my chest and I noticed that she was fast asleep. Her hands gripping tightly on my jacket, like she never wanted to let me go.

In no time, we were in front of the door of my apartment. I punched the security code to the door and it opened with a clicking sound.

Inside, Nessie was nowhere to be found. She was inside her room again. It was always like this. She would grab any opportunity to ignore me and hide from me.

While still carrying Bella, I brought her to the living room. She should definitely get cleaned and I must look at her if she had wounds or anything.

I brought her to the couch and laid her carefully there. She was instantly awake. She grabbed my wrist and there was a pleading look in her eyes. She didn't want me to leave.

"I'll just fill the tub, you must get cleaned," I said in an oh-so-tender way.

"Don't leave," she mumbled, tears forming in her eyes.

I decided to just bring her to the bathroom with me. I helped her stand in her wobbly legs. She could walk properly; she was just shivering from her wet clothes.

Her stare was burning on me as I filled the tub with warm water. When it was filled, I poured a generous amount of soap in it and made a bubble bath. The soap was Nessie's. I don't bubble bath, but I knew Bella loved it.

It was very awkward undressing her. I'd done it before, but never like this. It was like she was a very fragile child and I was careful not to hurt her. There was no sign of shyness from her, not even the slightest tinge of blush.

I guided her as she entered the tub. She almost slipped, but I was there to catch her. She was still clumsy as ever. Some things just never change, just like what I was feeling for her.

…

After the bath, I dressed her with one of my shirts which was too big for her and my boxers. I couldn't think of anything she could wear in here, it was too late to buy outside.

As I dressed her, I noticed that she had lost a great amount of weight and that she had some scratches and bruises on her legs and arms, there was no damage on her face and I was thankful for that. Aside from those, there were no any other injuries. I would have to bring her to the hospital for further examinations, though. God knows what she was eating out there.

Food. She must be starving. I want her to gain all the weight that she lost, she looked malnourished.

I held her hand as we headed to the kitchen. I pulled a seat for her and then I went to look at the refrigerator for something to cook. Unfortunately, all the items there were for a breakfast meal. They would do, at the moment.

So I cooked mushroom soup, bacon, eggs and sausages. They were too much for just the two of us.

When I served the food in front of her, I noticed that she inhaled deeply and licked her lips. She was really, really hungry. She was about to reach for a strip of bacon with her hand, but I told her that I was going to get plates for us. She just nodded, this time, blushing.

There was my Bella.

I could only watch as she ate the food I cooked. My appetite was lost, guilt washes my whole being.

She was eating was too fast and I even had to ask her to slow down because she might choke.

"How long had it been since you last ate?" I asked anxiously.

She froze and looked at me, her mouth still full.

"Bella?"

She chewed her food and then took a gulp of her glass of water.

"Two days, I think," she said lowly.

Two days?! She would've died of hunger if I didn't see her.

I wanted to ask her many things but I was afraid that she would be overwhelmed. It was good that she was still responding to some of my questions, not like before that she was just staring to nothingness.

One last question, I promised myself.

"Bella, how did you get in this place?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I…I escaped from the hospital. I don't like it there, I'm always alone and they are hurting me. I don't really know where this place is, all I wanted was to go away from there—"

Her voice became frantic and tears poured from her eyes. "Please, don't bring me back there."

"Never," I swore with all of my heart.

I stood from my seat and kneeled at her side. I wiped the tears from her beautiful innocent eyes and kissed her forehead. For the first time after three years, I saw her smile though it was small.

If I only knew that my foolish decision would result to this, for her to be hurt, I wouldn't have done it. I wasn't thinking, I became very selfish; she was the one who suffered all this time, not me. I would have to know the name of the hospital where she'd been last; they would pay for what she did for Bella and the other patients who experienced the same.

Bella and Nessie's reunion would have to waituntil tomorrow morning, Bella had to rest. From the dark circles around her eyes, I knew it had been too long since she had a peaceful sleep. Who could sleep properly on the streets?

When she finished eating, I got her a spare toothbrush and after that, I tucked her on my bed. I stayed with her on the bed until she finally fell asleep.

She almost looked normal while she was sleeping. She was still talking in her sleep. I heard her mumble Nessie's name, same as mine. She was dreaming of us.

Tomorrow, I promise, I will tell her all that happened. She might not even know that we were already divorced. If she would forgive me, I would make it up to her. I would do everything just so she would get back to normal, healthy in all aspects. All those wasted years would be forgotten and we would start anew as a family.

* * *

**I'm so nervous with this story... What do you think about it?**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-ishi :)**

**P.S. Do you want another chap?**


	2. Sad

**Hello guys!**

**Because you asked, here's another chapter. I aim to please. ;)**

**This is kinda short.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

* * *

**Wipe Your Eyes **

**~ Sad ~**

**_Man, it's been a long night_**

**_Just sitting here, trying not to look back_**

**_Still looking at the road we never drove on_**

**_And wondering if the one I chose was the right one_**

**_Oh, but I'm scared to death_**

**_That there may not be another one like this_**

**_And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin, thin thread_**

The warm sunlight touched my face, reminding me that it was yet another day. Though my eyes were still closed, a smile lifted from my lips, remembering who I found last night.

The bed was warm in a very nice way as she was still curled beside me. Finally, I opened my eyes to see a wonderful sight.

Though she had lost so much weight and paler than usual, her beauty still stood out. How could have I done that to her? This woman beside me was my world.

With a slight feeling of guilt, I kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. Her normal reaction, she nuzzled her face on my chest.

I'd have to make her something to eat. The first thing that I wanted to do now that she was back was to bring back the weight that she lost.

She would never experience hunger again now that I am here to take care of her.

Reluctantly, I unwrapped my arms around her and got up from the bed.

She let out a protesting groan, stirred a bit, but remained asleep. How exhausted she must be.

I did my daily morning routine and then I headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for my girls. It was a Saturday so Nessie was still asleep in her room.

I fried bacon, eggs, sausages and tried my best on making pancakes. I was quite satisfied with the outcome. I was forced to learn simple cooking when Bella was gone. Kate could not fry a decent egg.

Embarrassing but I studied Bella's cook books. I learned a lot from them, but my cooking was nothing compared to hers. She was the best cook ever. Nessie also lost weight when she was sent to the mental hospital.

When I finished cooking, I went back to my room to wake Bella up but she was missing.

My heart clenched and started beating fast in panic.

_Where did she go? What if she was back to her senses and realized what I have done to her?_

Pushing my negative thoughts away, I started searching all around the apartment. She was still nowhere to be found and the fear that I was feeling was increasing.

There was only one room left. Nessie's.

She hated it when I go there, but I just really need to check. Now that I found Bella, it would destroy me to lose her again. I wouldn't be able to bear it.

Not bothering to knock, I opened Nessie's room.

There she was, watching fondly at her daughter. She wanted to step forward, to go to her, but she was hesitating.

She didn't seem to notice that I was watching her.

Two minutes passed and she finally took a step forward and started to walk until she was beside Nessie's bed.

I was struck with the next scene.

Bella started sobbing, not too loud, but loud enough to startle Nessie from her sleep.

Slowly, Nessie's eyes flickered open. She blinked a few times, rubbed the sleep off her eyes and jerked into a sitting position.

Nessie was silent, staring at her mother intently, like if she would blink, Bella would disappear.

"Mom?" Nessie's voice was shaking, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

They looked so painfully alike. Nessie was the younger version of Bella. The only difference between them was their hair, our daughter got her auburn hair from me.

Bella nodded enthusiastically. She opened her arms and Nessie jumped to her, almost knocking them both to the floor.

As I watched their reunion, I felt a surge of hope, that maybe our family could be back to normal.

I made a big mistake, the one that I would regret all my life, but I am more than willing to correct that. I would spend every second of my life making it up to Bella and our daughter.

* * *

**Thoughts? **

**Want another chap?**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**P.S. Talk to me on twitter: thisisishi :) Until next time!**


	3. Terrible Love

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and the alerts. Just keep them coming :) **

**This early update is for you guys. You make me happy.**

**Song: Terrible love - Birdy**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Wipe Your Eyes**

**Chapter Three - Terrible Love**

**(BPOV)**

After what felt like an eternity, I feel like myself again. I was sure that all that I was seeing were real. No more scary things around me.

I don't know how long it had been since I escaped from the hospital. I lost track of time and everything around me. But I fought to live through the loneliness.

Inside that hospital was pure pain. They punish everyone who didn't obey their commands. They treated us like freaking animals. No human being deserved to be treated the way they did to us.

Because I hated them so much, I broke the rules. I faked taking medicines and when they were about to inject me something, I would do my best to avoid them. When they see me, I'd say that I already had a shot.

Meds were supposed to treat us make us feel better, but what they were giving us made the patients worse. When I stopped taking those, I could feel myself slowly being coherent.

I understood what they were doing and I played with them. I pretended being insane. Though my ming was still kind of cloudy, I started formulating an escape plan. I thought of bringing the others with me but it was way too risky.

So one night when everyone was asleep, or so I thought, I broke into one of the nurse's room. The nurse who was sleeping in that room had headphone so my movements could barely be heard.

I was quite successful in stealing a complete nurse uniform from her closet. The fact that she was wearing a sleeping mask was an advantage for my plan. I headed to the nearest rest room, cleaned myself so I would look decent. I wore her uniform and the show began.

Some of the nurses there were not staying the night and were leaving when everyone was on bed.

Nobody suspected that I was crazy and I escaped hell.

Another thing that I have stolen from the nurse was her bag. It contained jeans, a shirt, a jacket, and a few dollars.

I rode bus after bus, and then trains. I wanted to be as far as I could be from them.

I arrived in a city, already broke and famished. I had never been there before and eventually, I was lost.

My mind was not fuzzy because of drugs, but because of hunger and thirst.

I wandered through the streets, asked for help from the people who were passing by, but they ignored me. Soon, I became one of those people who are sitting beside establishments. I was dirty and asking for money. Me, Isabella Swan-Cullen who graduated college with flying colors became a beggar in a strange city.

And then Edward found me. He saved me from what could have happened to me. That night, I was ready to give up, that I would not be able to leave that place and that I would never ever see my family anymore. But I was wrong. Edward came.

My hunger was unbearable then and I thought I was dying. I saw Edward's eyes, those emerald orbs that were always filled with love and passion contained something else. Maybe he didn't like how I looked like. I was really filthy.

Without any signs of disgust from him, he carried me. I was too tired and hungry to say anything, so I just let him. Moments later, I passed out and woke up in an unfamiliar room.

He bathed me, fed me, and tucked me in. He was as sweet as always. I was really tired that I had no energy left to have a conversation. He did ask me some things and I did my best to answer them.

I woke up on the bed alone. I panicked. Unwelcoming thoughts filled my mind.

What if it wasn't Edward who took me last night? What if that person was going to bring me back to the hospital of pain?

I just couldn't return there anymore, I'd become real insane.

The shirt that I was wearing smelled so familiar. It smelled like Edward. It was really him. Relief flooded over me.

I went out in search for him when I came across a room. Strange, but there was something or someone in there that seemed to be pulling me. I felt a slight tug on my heart.

Not so confident of my decision, I opened the door.

There, someone I thought I'd never see again was sleeping like an angel in white fluffy sheets. She grew so much. She was taller and kind of thinner. It must have been a long time. I was locked in that hospital for years and I didn't even notice.

Suddenly my legs were shaking in nervousness, excitement, and fear.

My daughter, finally I could be with her.

I stopped when I was only a few steps away from her. She was so beautiful that I had to stop and study her. She grew up too fast. She was a teen now. So, so pretty. I bet lots of guys would be running after her.

Finally, I took the last few steps and stopped on the side of her bed.

I couldn't help it. A sob escaped from my lips as I realized how much I missed her and how much I missed in her life. Not too long ago, she was only a toddler who couldn't stay away by my and her father's side.

She stirred, slowly opened her eyes and they met my teary ones. She was suddenly in a sitting position and staring unbelievably at me. I saw her hands closed and opened, like she was stopping them from rising to reach for me.

"Mom?" she asked meekly.

I nodded and in a nanosecond, she was in my arms.

Finally, I was home. I still couldn't believe it.

"Uh... I made breakfast," Edward said awkwardly, shocking me.

With Nessie still in my arms, I stared at him, wide-eyed. I gave him an expectant look and shook my head.

"Come here," I mouthed him.

He was hesitant, but he did come. I smiled at him and I was rewarded by a dazzling crooked smile.

Edward touched Nessie's shoulder, but she swatted it away with her hand. She pulled out of my embrace.

"Don't touch me!" she said rudely.

"Renesmee, don't talk to your father like that," I reprimanded her.

"Don't you know what he did to you? To us? He destroyed our family. He divorced you for that whore, Kate," she fumed.

I am not married to Edward anymore. We are divorced.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**This is gonna be a story with a few chapters.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	4. Distance

**Hi!**

**I've been really busy and I still am. Please bear with me. I want to thank you all for supporting my story. You all rock!**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Wipe Your Eyes**

**Chapter Four - Distance**

_I hate myself when I' away from you_**  
**

_I swear I'm sorry_

_Please don't hate me too_

_And i don't know if my heart will make it through_

_I swear I'm sorry_

_Please don't hate me too..._

**(EPOV)**

Slowly, Bella sank to the floor. Her eyes were blank of any expression. She was just staring to nothingness.

Oh no, not again. I thought she was getting better.

I hated myself even more. It was me who started all this crap. I couldn't even blame Nessie for telling her. It was just that I wanted it to be me to tell her the truth. I wanted to tell her that I made a huge mistake and beg for the forgiveness that I didn't deserve.

Instinctively, I pulled her to her feet. She felt so fragile while she was back in my arms. I looked up at Nessie and she glared then turned her back on me.

Honestly, I was so tired of her treating me like this. I had been doing all that I could to make things better with her, but nothing changed. But I couldn't give up. She's my daughter and I love her very much. She was my world.

Sobs escaped from Bella's lips as she stared at me.

"Is that true?" she whispered.

"Very much," I answered truthfully.

She pulled away from me and then took a few steps backward. She was hugging herself while she was crying and shaking. Nessie was instantly by her side and was hugging her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I really regret that I did that. I understand if you can't forgive me," I said apologetically.

"Wha-how... You promised me that you'll stay honest with me," she cried and finally fell on her knees.

Seeing her break like that tears me apart. Tears flowed from my eyes too. I did not expect that it would hurt this much. I thought that now that she was back, I could fix us.

"You said you loved me," she murmured.

"I do." I tried to convince her through my shaking voice.

She shook her head as she buried her face on Nessie's shoulder.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I didn't notice Edward leaving the room but when I looked up, he was gone.

My thoughts were really messed up right now and my head was aching.

I hate him. I really do. He swore that he would never do anything to hurt me. He cheated on me while I was sick. While I was in a faraway land, he was having fun with that woman. He didn't even tell me that we were divorced already. Why didn't I know? I should have known.

I tried my best on remembering signing divorce papers, but it only made my head ache more.

"Mom, are you alright?" Nessie asked quietly.

I shook my head. I'm far from being fine. I must remember all that happened. I wanted answers.

"We can leave if you want, we can stay at Grandma Esme's. It's so much better there. I really wished he just left me to live with them. I hate it here," Nessie said.

At that moment, that seemed the best option. I couldn't bear seeing Edward's face right now and I needed to clear my mind.

"Are they still in Chicago?" I asked.

"Yes, they are still staying at the white mansion. Grandma just remodeled it a bit for it to look more modern. I always loved being there. I really miss them."

"When are we going to leave?" I asked, now my voice was much clearer.

"As soon as possible, he must not be aware though. One day, he'll be home to an empty apartment." Nessie's expression held so much hatred that it made me flinch.

She did hate him so much. He deserved it. I don't think I would be able to forgive him.

"Okay."

* * *

**(EPOV)**

It hadn't even been twenty-four hours since I found Bella and now I was going to lose her again.

If only I could go back in time, I wouldn't do all those stupid things.

I was fuming. I just wanted to throw anything that my hand could reach.

Instead of destroying anything, I showered and headed out. I bet none of the girls wanted my presence in the apartment. The two most important people in my life wished that I burn in hell. Maybe I just should so they could be happy.

They would surely be delighted when I'm gone and not interfering with their precious lives. Who knew? Maybe if I only stayed at Bella's side none of this would have happened. Maybe we even had more kids and we were very happy.

Screw my life.

The streets were colder than yesterday though it wasn't raining. Lots of people were walking and others were busy with their business.

I couldn't help but notice that woman who was begging for money on the opposite side of the street. She was wearing very dirty clothes and was so thin. Almost how Bella looked like last night.

My chest hurt.

I watched her every move just like a fool. Some were giving her coins and most of the people were ignoring her.

After a few minutes, she was crossing the street, not even bothering to look sideways for incoming vehicles.

A bus was fast approaching and she seemed oblivious of it.

Adrenaline filled my veins as I run to save her.

* * *

**Suggestions will really help me update faster. **

**Thoughts?**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	5. Shelter

**Hey guys!**

**I really want to update because I don't think I'd be able to next week.**

**This chap is very juicy with information. :) **

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twiight.**

* * *

**Wipe Your Eyes**

**Chapter Five - Shelter**

_Can I be, was I there_

_Felt so crystal in the air_

_I still want to drown whenever you leave_

_Please teach me gently on how to breathe_

_And I'll cross oceans like never before_

_So you can feel the way I feel it too_

_And I'll send images back at you_

_So you can see the way I feel it too..._

**(Nessie's POV)**

He didn't come home last night. I couldn't help but wonder where he was. I always knew when he arrives, somehow, I could feel it.

Mom slept with me in my room. We talked all night and it wasn't enough. I had so much to tell her.

My mom was my best friend. I told her anything and everything, she would always listen to me though she was busy. She baked goods for me when I felt bad. She danced with me though she had two left feet. She took care of me in the most perfect way. She was the kind of mother every child would want and wish.

Until one day she changed. She was just always staring into something I couldn't understand.

As a child, I was so scared. She rarely talked. When I was talking to her, it was like I didn't exist at all. I cried and screamed in front of her, but she just stared.

Then she started talking again, but it was nonsense. Grandma Esme hired a nurse to take care of her because I had to go to school and he had to go to work.

I would often hear the nurse begging my mom to eat, but she would just scream at her. Her yelling terrified me more than anything. She never raised her voice, she was almost never angry.

Mom lost a great amount of weight. She was paler and thinner. She looked very unhealthy. When it was him who fed her, she finally ate. She even talked coherently, telling him not to leave her again.

He said he wouldn't, but he did.

I thought Mom would finally get better now that we knew that he was the key for her recovery. But he neglected us and got together with Kate.

Kate was my mom's nurse. I always thought that she was nicer to my father than anybody else. Grandma Esme actually liked her...at first.

I don't know what she did, but she made him fall for her lies. I hate them both. I hate them very much.

When I woke up, the other side of my bed was empty. I immediately panicked. Her being gone again was something I think I wouldn't be able to cope with.

Relief flooded over me when I found her sitting on the couch in the living room. What bothered me was that she was shaking.

Could she be crying? Why?

"Mom?" I called her gently, she didn't turn to look at me.

Was it...was it starting all over again?

"Edward," she whimpered.

Quickly, I went to sit beside her. This time, she looked at me.

"Where is Edward?" she asked me.

Seriously? After all that happened yesterday, she was still looking for him?

"Mom..." I trailed.

"He said he won't leave me. Where is he? Nessie, where is your dad?"

"Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

She didn't answer my question.

"I feel like something happened to him. We need to find him... I know something happened. Please, let's find him?" Tears of desperation flowed from her eyes.

Honestly, I felt like crying too. I didn't even know why. I know I shouldn't care for him. I couldn't. He hurt me once and I couldn't let him do that again.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

_"It's your fault Edward hates you! You killed his child," the rude nurse whispered harshly._

_"NO!" I shouted at her._

_No! It was all an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen. I swear I took good care of it. I was even planning to tell him during Nessie's birthday which was next week._

_"He doesn't want you anymore. He is disgusted with you," she mocked at me._

_"He loves me," I argued._

_"Then why isn't he here? Mrs. Cullen, your husband is a doctor, he should be the one taking care of you. Just accept it, he doesn't love you anymore to care about how you feel. You let him down."_

_I didn't want to listen at her, to believe her, but I started crying._

_What if she was right?_

_Maybe I wasn't worthy of Edward's love anymore. I did let him down. I promised him that I would become the best wife._

_But he said once that he would love me no matter what. He said that what we had was for forever. That no matter what happens, we would make it through._

_What happened?_

* * *

**Hmm.. Thoughts about what you guys discovered?**

**Leave a comment?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- ishi :)**


	6. Rapid Eye Movement

**Hello guys!**

**I really want to thank you all for supporting my story. For all the alerts and reviews, again, thank you. There's so much going on with my life right now and because of you guys, I can still smile.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Wipe Your Eyes**

**Chapter 6 – Rapid Eye Movement**

_I can't seem to find a way back in time.  
Every last thought of love we made.  
That still keeps me awake; still keeps me from everything we had.  
And I'm trying to get back._

**(NPOV)**

"Grandma, I have to tell you something," I said shakily through the phone.

Three days had passed now since he last came home. I'll admit, I was getting worried.

If he was trying to get away from us permanently, then why didn't he bring any of his things especially his wallet? Had something happened to him?

Ugh! I don't even know why I was feeling this. I should hate him after everything that he did to me, to us. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't even eat properly and I was so worried.

Mom hadn't been handling his disappearance well. It was either she was crying and staring into nothingness or she was asking and bugging me about him.

"What is it, dear? You're making me nervous here," Grandma Esme said with a short laugh.

"Mom is home."

"What? Your mom?" She said in shock.

"Yes, but I have another news…it's kinda bad."

I never thought that it would be this hard to say this. I didn't want them to worry, but they have to know.

"Ed—Dad hasn't gone home since the last three days. All his things are here including his money and important documents," I said as fast as I could.

There was a few seconds of silence.

When someone spoke, it wasn't my grandmother anymore.

"What exactly happened? Why did your father leave?" It was my grandfather and his ever so calm voice.

This was going to pretty embarrassing. I hated talking about my attitude toward my father or even anything about him with my grandparents.

"I…He…We had a fight. I told Mom about Kate," I answered.

"Oh God," I heard him as he passed the phone to another person.

I thought it was going to e Grandma again, but it was Aunt Alice.

"I think Mom's going to pass out. Nessie, how are you handling things? Have you guys eaten? How's Bella?" Aunt Alice asked.

I wish could tell her to ask questions one by one. When she starts talking, it seemed that she couldn't stop. I liked talking to her, though. She gives the best advice about fashion and beauty.

"I cooked breakfast and lunch, but Mom barely ate. Uncle Jasper can really help her right now." I could feel tears threatening to fall. "I'm so scared Aunt Alice. I don't like her to be sick again. She was fine...almost normal until I told her that she and Dad were already divorced. It's my fault. I should've thought of her condition."

Tears streamed down my face.

"Hush now. Crying won't help and stop blaming yourself. We'll be there ASAP. Keep safe, okay. I'm hanging up now, we're gonna book a flight."

"Bye, love you."

"Aw, I love you, too, sweetheart. Take care of your mom, bye." she hung up.

My phone was dying. My classmates had been calling me and asking me why I didn't go to school. I simply told them that I was sick.

Soft warm arms wrapped around me as I cried. I instantly know that it was Mom.

"Stop crying, please?" she said soothingly.

I nodded, but I only cried more.

"Mommy, I'm so scared," I admitted.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

_Edward hadn't been home lately. I bet he was busy in the hospital._

_Kate was telling me everyday how a bad wife I was and that she could find someone better than me._

_Maybe I really am a bad wife. I hate myself. Edward probably hates me too._

_I couldn't make him happy that was why he wasn't talking to me anymore. I always knew that he was too good for me. He was so smart and good-looking, he was the dream guy of every girl._

_The day that I first saw him was one of the best days of my life._

_"Eat," Kate said as she pushed the plate in front of me._

_I shook my head. Everything that I eat tasted like dirt._

_"Please, Bella. Eat," she said with a forceful smile._

_Again I shook my head._

_She was angry at me again. She threw the plate across the room and it made a shattering sound that made my ears hurt._

_In a blink of an eye, the door to our room opened._

_It was Edward, still in his work clothes. He looked worried._

_I watched as he walked not towards me, but to Kate._

_My chest hurt and I was crying. Why not me? Why couldn't I speak and ask him myself? All I could do was cry._

_"Are you alright? She threw a plate again? She may harm other people. I may really consider sending her to an institution." Edward said with concern at her._

* * *

**Thoughts? Am I making you hate Edward even more? :))**

**I would really love to talk to you outside fanfic. Just tweet me, I always reply. I know the feeling of being ignored. Here's my username: thisisishi.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	7. Holding On

**Sorry if it took me long to update, I've been very busy.**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews on the previous chapter. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Wipe Your Eyes**

**Chapter 7 - Holding On**

_Never thought I would end up all alone,_

_Every day I am feeling further away from home,_

_I can't catch my breath,_

_but I am holding on._

**(BPOV)**

"Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked for the nth time.

Jasper and Alice arrived early this morning. I thought it was Edward.

Where did he go? It had been four days now and I was getting more worried.

I shook my head no.

"Okay, so do you remember what happened before Edward left?" he asked in a very calmed voice.

Did I want to remember?

I looked at his baby blue eyes first before I shrugged.

"Bella, talking would help. Come on, you can tell me everything," he said convincingly.

Could I really tell him everything? I barely knew him. I met him a few months before I lost it. But I knew that he was a good guy and that Alice loved him so much.

_Maybe...I could._

"I remember everything," I said meekly.

He nodded, encouraging me to talk more of what I remember.

"Nessie told me that...that we were not married anymore. She said that Edward got together with the nurse who took care of me when I was still living with him."

"What did you feel? What do you think happened to you?"

"I don't know," I said honestly.

Instead of pushing me to elaborate, he said that I did really great with talking.

Nessie sat beside me and talked to Jasper about things I couldn't relate to. I had really missed a lot. I think they were talking about some TV show and I'm sure it was awesome.

It had been so long since I last watched the TV. I used to be glued on the TV all day when I was a kid and a teenager. I remember staying up late just to watch my favorite shows and waking up early in the morning to watch my favorite cartoon.

I wish I could be young again. I wish I could go back in time and not worry about anything. Don't get me wrong, many good things happened to me while I was growing older, but maybe, just maybe if I could go back in the past, I would have been more prepared and stronger.

* * *

_My head was spinning, there was a dull ache on my back and my abdomen hurts a lot. I experience similar things like this when I have my period, but I shouldn't be having it now. It was impossible.  
_

_What if...what if I am losing the baby? Edward didn't even know about it yet. I bet he would be excited just like when he was with Nessie.  
_

_No, please, God, no.  
_

_I felt a very sharp pain on my stomach and I felt something hot trickled down my legs. It made me dizzy. Only a few things made me uneasy and one of them were blood.  
_

_"Bella?" Edward called as he entered our room. _

_"Edward, please help me," I cried._

_He was by my side almost instantly. He carried me and then rushed us downstairs. _

_I was crying uncontrollably as I thought of all the scenarios that could happen. If I lose my baby, I don't think I could take it._

_"Edward. I'm pregnant. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just..." I wanted to continue but another pang of pain hit me and then everything went black._

_..._

_"I'm sorry, Edward. The baby didn't make it. It could have been worse, Bella could've been affected, too. Even if the pregnancy lasted, the baby wouldn't survive because of the complications. If you want another baby, you may have to wait longer."_

_I kept my eyes closed as I listened to more of their conversation. Edward seemed to be calm and collected as they talked. It only lasted for about ten minutes and I knew that when the doctor bid his farewell._

_Ever so slowly, I opened my eyes. I was thankful that the lights weren't that bright because it would have been very painful. _

_Something hurts within me but I couldn't explain where or what it was. There was just pain there._

_Edward was standing near the door, motionless. _

_I couldn't help it, tears flowed from my eyes and then I was sobbing._

_"Bella," Edward mumbled._

_When he turned to face me, he was crying like me. I wanted to stand, hug and comfort him, but there was that pain._

_"Just stay there," he said weakly._

_He walked toward my direction and then sat on the side of the bed. He took my hand and placed a soft kiss on it._

_"How are you feeling?" he asked._

_"I'm not okay and you aren't, too," I stated._

_He nodded and then he curled up beside me on the small bed. Somehow, we fitted on it. He buried his face on my hair and mine on his chest._

_"We're going to be okay," he said, more like he was convincing himself._

* * *

**Thoughts? Suggestions will make me update faster. :)  
**

**tweet me: thisisishi**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	8. The Fighter

**Hello guys!**

**Thank you soooo much for all your support. You make me so happy. I'm glad that you're loving the story.**

**This is short like the others. The song in this chap is The Fighter by The Fray.**

**So you guys were asking were Edward was...**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Wipe Your Eyes **

**Chapter 8 - The Fighter**

_The lover held her love_

_She begged him not to go_

_She unwrapped his gloves_

_The lover said I know, I know, I know_

_Kissed his trembling lips_

_She touched his fingertips_

_But somehow they both know_

_He's not coming home, coming home..._

**(BPOV)**

"They found him! Oh my God, they already found him," Alice said excitedly and there were tears in her eyes.

It was rare that she cries. She was one of the most cheerful people here on earth. She was just always bouncing with excitement and oozing with enthusiasm.

After almost a week, I could see Edward again.

Jasper had been talking to me for the past few days. He was a psychiatrist as Nessie mentioned. Maybe that was why his voice and mood was always so calm, he must be patient too. I couldn't believe that Alice would end up with someone like him.

For some weird reason, I was feeling better. The nightmares were still there, but things were a lot more brighter. There were still some times where I would feel that I was being dragged to another dimension and it was hard for me to come back, but they were always there to help me.

Alice bought me so many clothes that it would be more than enough for two months. She said that I was three sizes smaller now.

They all tried feeding me, but I barely had appetite. Maybe I was just too used to hunger.

Earlier this morning, I took a shower and Nessie picked a floral dress which reached past my knees and a yellow cardigan. Alice matched it with white flats.

I guess all my preparations for today were worth it.

"Where is he?" I asked, shocked that I actually spoke with such fervor.

I stood from my seat, Nessie soon followed.

"He's in the hospital right now," Alice started.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"He's fine. He had met an accident, and he was put into comma. It was necessary for his recovery and he is expected to wake up later tonight or tomorrow morning. The police had a hard time finding him since he had no identification with him. He left all his belongings here," Alice said.

There were no words to explain how glad I was right now. I wanted to scream, laugh and cry. I just didn't know how to express it.

I hugged Nessie tightly as I smiled a smile that reaches my ear.

"We're seeing your dad," I told her enthusiastically.

She smiled for a sec and then nodded. She wasn't as happy as I was.

"Come on, Bells." Alice took my hand and dragged me to the door.

* * *

**(APOV)**

Bella was forgiving him so very easily that it didn't feel right. But I couldn't judge her.

If Jasper did what Edward did to her, I couldn't imagine what I was capable of doing. I would've skinned them both, alive.

Watching her ask about him most of the time made me want to cry. I know I shouldn't pity her since she was my sister, she's going to be no matter what. She was the best friend I've ever had. She never left me and didn't want to be my friend because our family was rich. Hell, she even thought that Edward was living in a simple house with a simple family. I could still remember the shock on her face when she first entered the mansion. I thought she would faint when Edward told her that it belonged to us.

That girl didn't expect much. She was just always contented with what she had . Edward was very lucky to find someone with a pure heart like her.

If he ever hurt her again, it would be me who he'd have to face.

Jasper was driving us to the hospital and I could see from the front mirror how excited she was to see him. I looked at Jasper and he gave me a kind of reassuring look, his beautiful eyes promising that everything would end up fine.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Hmmm...what's gonna happen now tat Edward is back?**

**Thoughts?**

**Come on, talk to me on Twitter: thisisishi :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	9. Lightweight

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews and alerts!**

**Nessie is fifteen, turning sixteen. She was nine when Bella became sick and she was thirteen when Bella was taken to the hospital. Edward's relationship with Kate lasted for three years.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

* * *

**Wipe Your Eyes**

**Chapter 9 - Lightweight**

**(BPOV)**

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed as I pulled the hair of the nurse who was beside Edward's bed.

Not minding Alice, I continued to pull at her hair. She deserved this. She ruined me, fed me with her lies, and most of all, she stole Edward from me.

"Mom, please let go of her!" Nessie was the one who shouted this time.

I felt someone pulling me away from the girl. Oh, they were two male nurses. They were pretty strong and I was defenseless against them.

I really didn't care if they were hurting me in the process, what caught my attention was the syringe the nurse was holding in front of me.

I kept thrashing and kicking and begging for them to let me go. They could do anything to me except that. That was what made me more insane. It was the things they made me drink and their shots.

"Nessie! Alice! Help me, please!" I begged.

Nessie was crying on Alice's shoulder. The nurse was getting closer and closer and the grip on my arms were tightening so they could steady me.

"Please, I will calm down," I said shakily but they didn't listen.

Slowly, I felt the needle in my arm. I looked up at the nurse with the strawberry blonde hair which was now disheveled because of me. She was staring at me and smirking wickedly.

"I hate you!" I whispered harshly.

* * *

**(NPOV)**

It was very painful to watch her like that. She was fine when we arrived at the hospital. She was immediately at his side when we entered his room.

He was like a rag doll on the bed, broken and lifeless. I wonder what caused the accident. His left arm was broken, he had has bruises on his face and some wounds on his arms. It could be worse underneath the clothes.

This time, I wouldn't deny it, I was pretty worried. I knew Dad was already stable, but Mom, she jumped at the first nurse she saw getting close to him. That was all Kate's doings. She engraved something in her mind that would be hard to erase.

I thought she was getting fine. Damn, I was wrong. She needed help but only from the people she trusts.

I watched as she sagged on the arms of the two male nurses who was holding her. Aunt Alice asked if they could just bring a bed in the room so she could stay here. I understood how she felt about leaving her alone in a hospital room.

Uncle Jasper arrived with coffees for them, a frappe for me and tons of pastries. Mom loved eating and baking them. I miss her cooking, I really couldn't wait for her to get better.

It was already eight in the evening when Mom woke up. She was a lot calmer and I was glad for that. She haven't eaten anything since lunch so I suggested that we go to the cafeteria but she refused and stayed by his side.

"He's going to wake up and I want to be here when he does," she said, holding his hand to her face and nuzzled it.

"Mom, you need to eat," I argued.

"I'm not hungry. If you are, just go with Alice. She's outside, I think," she said, not even looking at me.

"I'll just buy you something," I said in defeat, "any preferences?"

"I want a tuna sandwich."

"Okay, I'll be back in a few."

I was on my way back when my cell started ringing. It was Jake.

He was my friend, and we used to be close. It was until last New Year when he admitted that he had feelings for me. I literally freaked out. He was four years older and he's in college.

Saying that he was handsome would be an understatement. He had tan skin, black hair and dark brown eyes. I haven't seen them, but I think he had six pack abs. He was gorgeous. Not only that, he was very nice to talk to and we never ran out of topics.

"Hey," I answered awkwardly.

"Ness," he said, his voice was slurry and husky. He must be drunk.

Oh no. The least thing I wanted to experience was to receive a call from a drunk person.

"Jake, I'm hanging up. You should just sleep, call me tomorrow if you like. Don't talk to me in that condition," I said dismissively.

"I just need someone to talk to. My mother died last night in front of me. She was shot by some guy. Hell, I couldn't forget the look on her face. She looked pale, pained and ver shocked." He was sobbing at his last sentence.

My heart broke. I never heard or seen him cry before. He had lots of guy friends, why did he choose to talk to me? I was no good in giving advice.

"Okay, I guess you can talk to me."

* * *

**Jake is only for Nessie and only Nessie.**

**Thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	10. Never Too Late

**Hi guys!  
**

**I'm terribly sorry because I haven't updated for weeks. I was really busy even in the weekends, I couldn't even write using my phone because it keeps on dying. Advance thanks to those who'll still support my story.  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.  
**

* * *

**Wipe Your Eyes**

** Chapter 10 – Never Too Late**

_This is the way that I'll tell you  
That I'll leave you alone if you want me to  
But I've had enough of this life alone  
I'll give it up this time I know  
I don't deserve to tell you that I love you  
There's nothing in this world I'd take above you  
I'm dead inside  
Bring me back to life  
It's never too late to show you who I am  
I know you want to love me  
I know you understand that I could be your missing page_

**(BPOV)**

"Bells." A soft, rugged voice woke me up from my light sleep. "Bells," he repeated.

I jolted awake and I was sitting properly on my chair within a few seconds.

Finally! Edward was awake.

"Water…I need water," he mumbled.

"Okay, I'll get you some," I said. I couldn't help the huge smile that was forming in my lips.

Across the room was a small table where some fruits and the water were located. I stood up from my chair and went to get the water. I poured the liquid into a plastic cup and it was pretty cold. I hope it didn't hurt his throat.

I wasn't even near his bed when he started reaching for the cup. Because of his broken arm, he flinched from his action and slowly placed his arm back on the bed on top of his blanket.

"Easy," I said with humor which he didn't notice.

I helped him drink the water which he managed to consume a bit too fast. He ended up drinking three cups of it.

"Are you feeling okay now?" I asked as I sat back on my chair beside his bed.

"Kinda," he said with a small smile.

"You're in pain," I stated.

His brows furrowed and nodded. "I'm sorry, Bella. You don't need to worry about me. I don't deserve your care, I cheated on you, I treated you like hell, and I sent you away. I'm a bad person, can't you see that? Why are you still even here?" His eyes were closed by the time he was done speaking.

His words took me aback. I didn't even know that I was on my feet.

Yes, he cheated on me.

Yes, he sent me to a place very similar to hell.

Yes, he chose Kate over me.

But still, I loved him. My love for him never faded. As much as I wanted to hate him, I just couldn't.

I forgave him, I always did.

We all make mistakes and everyone deserved a second chance. If we wouldn't try again, how could we know if things would work out like it did before? We needed to talk, because the lack of conversation was the cause of all our problems. Maybe if I just talked to him instead of shutting down, we could have fixed this a long time ago and a Kate wouldn't be necessary.

"I care and I'm here because I want to," I said plainly.

His green eyes opened again. There was a look of desperation in them, like he was trying to point out something, but I still couldn't understand.

"Stop," I interrupted him as his mouth opened to explain. "I thought you wanted to start all over again?"

"I do," he said softly.

"Then let's do this."

…

**(NPOV)**

I knew how it felt to lose a mother. It was something that I didn't want anyone to experience.

I held Jacob as he sobbed. He was literally shaking and I was afraid that he would be having a panic attack soon. It was the first time I had seen someone this broken. Yes, I did saw my mom cry, all the time, but she stops once I sweet-talked her.

My mom came back but his was gone permanently. He loved his mother dearly because she was the one who was always there for her. His father expected too much of him and his mother was just contented with what made him happy. His father wanted him to be a business man like him, but Jake chose to become a lawyer.

He was studying in the University of Seattle. His dorm was five blocks away from our condo. I became friends with him since he tutored me in Math. He was teaching high school students for extra income since his father didn't really support him in his studies. His mother was helping him with her little bakeshop but her income wasn't enough so he really needed to work.

"Jake, you're freaking me out," I said with worry.

His face was buried on my shoulder and my shirt was soaked with his tears. I didn't mind one bit. We haven't talked for more than a month because I really didn't know what to tell him. I didn't even know what I felt from him.

My mind told me that it was just brotherly love but my heart's opinion was different.

I loved him but I didn't know up to what extent.

"I…I'm…so…sorry," he said between his sobs. "I just…I need this. Ness, it hurts so much. She was the only one who understood me, I love her so much, but she left me. That man shoot her, I didn't even see his face because he was wearing a ski mask. I swear if I ever know who that man is, I will kill him using my own hands."

"No, you are not killing anyone. You are just saying that because of your anger. Doing that will just make everything worse," I reprimanded him.

"He deserves to burn in hell for killing such a good person."

"He does."

I ran my hands through his hair as his sobs diminished and his breathing evened.

"I love you, Jake," I whispered before I left him alone in his room.

He was strong, and I know he would overcome this in no time. I'd be more than willing to help him become himself again, not this fragile and vulnerable boy who seemed so lost without his mother.

My mom's loss made me independent and stronger; I hope it'd be the same for him.

* * *

**Thoughts?** **Who do you think is the killer?**

**Don't forget to review!  
**

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**-ishi :)  
**

**P.S. Just a few days until Breaking Dawn Part 2. God, I'm suuuuper excited!  
**


	11. Treacherous

**This is all I've done with the little free time that I had.**

**Hope you enjoy this very, very short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Wipe Your Eyes**

**Chapter 11 - Treacherous**

_I can't decide if it's a choice_

_Getting swept away_

_I hear the sound of my own voice_

_Asking you to stay_

_And all we are is skin and bone trained to get along_

_Forever going with the flow, but you're friction_

_This slope is treacherous_

_This path is reckless..._

**(NPOV)**

That night, I didn't end up going back to the hospital. I was in no mood to deal with my parents. I just wanted to shower and to sleep.

When I was already on my bed, I found it hard to sleep because so many things are coming into my mind. Up until now, it was hard for me to believe that Mom was really home and that she was never going away.

There was also my father. I was still wondering how he got into an accident. I don't know if I was ready to forgive him yet. He did promise that he would change and make it up to me, but I still find it hard to believe his words when he broke his promise before. He said that nothing could break us, but he was the one who destroyed our family.

And then Jake. I wanted to be there for him because I know what he was young through and it was really hard to cope up to something like that. I wish I could just take away all the pain from his eyes.

He had no one now. I don't know if his father even cared to check on him. He hadn't come home since he started college.

It was funny that Jacob thought I had a great father though I already told him everything that happened in my life. He said he was even jealous of me because my dad was there, supporting me though I didn't care about him.

Three hours had passed since laid on my bed and it was now past one. I was really tired but I couldn't sleep. I hate feeling like this!

I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and speed-dialed Jake's number.

After three rings, he answered it.

"Jake-"

"Who's this?" A woman's voice cut me out.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

"Oh God, Bella, how I've missed you!" Esme pulled me into a tight motherly hug and sobbed on my shoulder.

"I missed you, too," I told her as I returned her hug.

This was very wrong to say, but I loved her more than my own mother. She was the definition of a perfect mother. She took care of me and I could always talk to her when I have issues.

I never felt like my parents cared for me. They just kept asking me to this and to do that. I felt very pressured on making them proud of me. They wanted me to meet all their expectations. They almost disowned me when they found out that I wanted to be married at a young age to a man older than me.

That was the time that I fought for my right to make decisions of my own.

"Have you guys seen Nessie? It's been three days since she last texted me, and she said that she would just be staying home. I'm really getting worried, her phone rings but she never answered it," Alice said worriedly.

Edward sat up, making him wince in pain.

"I need to look for her," he said.

"Where do you think she could be?" Carlisle asked, pulling Esme on his side who was now worried sick.

A hundred scenarios entered my mind. Almost all of them were bad.

"Find her, you need to find her," I cried.

* * *

**I need your suggestions! There are more than a hundred who added this to their lists, so please review. Reviews/comments help a lot. **

**Thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	12. I'll Be Your Strength

**Thank you so much for all your support.**

**Enjoy, this is kinda longer than the other chaps.  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.  
**

* * *

**Wipe Your Eyes**

**Chapter 12 – I'll Be Your Strength**

_I won't sleep till the sky is calmer,  
Keep on searching till I find you.  
And my love will be your armor,  
In this battlefield around you._

**(NPOV)**

_Nessie, calm down._

But Jake said that he didn't have a girlfriend.

_Who knows what happened when you decided to stop talking to him after he admitted his feelings for you? _

The fact that this girl could be Jake's girlfriend made me more confused of my feelings for him. I couldn't and shouldn't be jealous. I had no right to be because I rejected him. He was too old for me and I wasn't ready for a relationship after what happened to my own parents. It would be hard for me to take our relationship to the next level because I couldn't give him the trust that I was giving him now.

"Uh, hello?" the girl's voice startled me from my thoughts.

God, what should I say? This was so awkward.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee, Jacob's friend. I was once one of his students," I said.

"Oh, you're the Nessie that he was always talking about!" she said, excitedly.

"Yes." I have no idea why were my cheeks were heating up right now.

Embarrassing, but maybe, it was because of the fact that Jake talked to others about me a lot. I only met his mother twice and I felt like she knew more about me than my own self. Jake never kept secrets with the people he was close with so he must be close to this girl. So she also knew that he had feelings for me, in fact, I learned it first from her but I didn't believe it until Jake told me himself.

"I'm Rachel."

"Oh! You're his sister," I exclaimed and then covered my mouth in mortification of my outburst.

"Yes, I'm in his dorm right now. I'm helping him pack his things because we're going home."

"Home? To your house?"

"Yes, for our mom's wake. It will be held there."

I had an idea which was plain stupid, but I felt like I had to do it. It would my family angry, but I was doing this for Jake. I needed to talk to someone in their house, to enlighten him.

"Is Jake there, can I please talk to him?" I asked nicely.

"Sure, he just came out of the washroom, here."

I could hear her calling Jake from the background, his footsteps, and finally, his voice.

"Nessie, why are you still awake? Did something happen? Are you in the hospital? I heard you father got into an accident," he said a bit way too fast.

"Easy there, everything's fine. It's just that I can't sleep. I thought I could talk to you."

"Of course, you can," he murmured.

"I know, but can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Can I come with you? In your parents' house?"

**(BPOV)**

Thank God, we finally know where Nessie was. She was at her friend's house to help with his mother's wake and funeral. She said she would be back in two days.

Edward would be going home today. I was just so relieved that everything was fine right now. In no time, our family would be complete again. I know I'm being too optimistic, but it was all I ever wanted and thinking more negative thoughts would make me more insane.

Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice would be staying in the nearest hotel from Edward's flat so they could be there when we needed help. They will all be back in Chicago on the day after tomorrow because they had work. Alice ran her own dress shop, Jasper had a clinic, Carlisle was needed in the hospitals he owned and Esme had clients waiting for her to choose furniture that would complement their houses.

I was just about to enter Edward's room here in the hospital when I heard them talking in low, but still audible voices.

"Don't you think that Bella was acting weird? She's more cheerful and happy these days, not that I wanted her to break down and cry, but it wasn't normal for a person to be always that happy," Carlisle said.

"I agree. When I ask her about her problems with Edward, she would just say that there were none. She needed to talk of it instead of denying it. It's just starting all over again," Jasper said.

"She still needs help," Edward suggested. "Yes, I wanted her forgiveness, but I had to earn it. It will be so unfair of me to just accept something I know I still don't deserve."

Jasper spoke again. "I can help her if she's not comfortable with other doctors."

"Thank you," Edward said gratefully. "That really means a lot to me. Maybe we can do it together as a family, and one day I can resolve my issues with Nessie. You know how much I regret all that I did to her and to our family."

"Where is Bella anyway?"Alice disrupted Carlisle who was about to say something.

I backed away from the door, knocked, and then I entered.

"Uh…hey guys," I stuttered.

They all gave me smiles and I forced myself to do the same.

…

When we got home, Edward immediately fell asleep on his bed in his room. They gave him something before we left that made him really drowsy. Carlisle said that it was for the pain that he was feeling.

Thankfully, his bed was kinda big so I lied down with him.

I was playing with his unruly hair as I played back their conversation earlier.

They said that I was acting weird and that I needed help. I thought I was fine since my thoughts were a lot clearer and I felt better. Would they bring me back to that hospital? Edward promised that he wouldn't allow anyone to bring me back to that place.

The telephone started ringing.

Reluctantly, I rose from the bed and went to the kitchen where the phone was located.

I answered it and heard a voice that I never ever wanted to hear.

"So, you're finally home," she said and laughed evilly.

* * *

**Who's that girl?**

**Thoughts? Suggestions?  
**

**Thank you so much for reading!  
**

**-ishi :)  
**

**P.S. I'm gonna watch Breaking Dawn Part 2 this Saturday...haha :))  
**


	13. Bittersweet

**After gazillion years, here's the next chap. **

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.  
**

* * *

**Wipe Your Eyes**

**Chapter 13 – Bittersweet**

**(NPOV)**

_Your arms around me come undone  
Makes my heart beat like a drum  
See the panic in my eyes  
Kiss me only when I cry  
Cause you always want what you're running from  
And you know this is more than you can take  
_

Jacob's family was sure rich. Their—his parents' house was like our mansion in Chicago. The only difference was that they had an army of maids everywhere. Grandma Esme didn't like having many maids in the house, there were only five plus A. Just enough to tidy the house and the backyard, Grandma does all the cooking.

I only brought a few belongings of mine with me. I really hope that I wouldn't be staying her for so long. I just don't trust my father to be alone with Mom for too long. I needed to talk to the both of them.

It wasn't the first time that I entered a place like this; I was very familiar with this kind lifestyle, not that I loved every moment of it. Lots of girls are trying to be friends with me so they can also experience what I have. I was popular in school because I'm a granddaughter of the Cullens. The same goes to my cousins. I kinda miss bonding with them. We were really close, not like my cousins from the Swans. I hate how rude they were.

The Swans were mean, especially Grandma Renée. Grandpa Charlie was fine; our conversation never lasted more than two minutes. He was very brief with his questions and he said he hated too much talking. Every summer, I would spend a week with them, one hell of a week. All of them, they would always slap it on my face that I was a mistake made by my mother, that she was too young and naïve when she had me. That maybe, if she married the guy that they preferred for her, she would have had a better life now.

Though I had conflicts with my father, he raised me well. When the Swans bring up that conversation, I would try my best to change the topic than to yell at them. My parents loved each other. When I was younger, I envied the love they had. It was so pure and true that sometimes, it seemed unreal. Until, well, Kate entered our lives. She was like a demon, a temptation to my father when he was at his weakest state. And I hated him for giving in.

Rachel took my hand and dragged me to the never ending stairs. God, I wish they had an elevator in here. I hated stairs.

I was panting when we were finally in her room, which she said I'd be sharing with her. I didn't like sleeping alone in a house which wasn't ours.

"You're really pretty. I get now why Jake is very fascinated by you. You're very young though," she said while getting fresh clothes from her closet.

This conversation was so awkward. Here I was, talking to the sister of the man that I rejected just a month ago. So, I didn't speak. I just smiled at her with my blushing cheeks.

Rachel looked a lot like their mother. She had fair skin, sweet face and she's really tall like Jake. While Jake, he was tan like his father and was very much like him. He said he hated that he looked like him, because he didn't want to become like him.

"Don't you have school?" She asked.

"I do. I don't feel like going with all the things happening to my life now."

"You might fail." She made a 'tsk' sound and shook her head. "Jake mentioned you got straight A's in your classes."

"I'm thinking about being homeschooled. I don't want to leave home now that Mom is around. I miss her."

"Then why are you here? Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as she sat beside me on her bed.

"I just want to be there for Jake, he's a great friend to me and he needs all the comfort he could get right now. When he called me last night, he sounded so broken. He was a child, mourning for the loss of his mother. Believe me, I know how it felt to lose one, and it was the worst thing that I have ever felt."

**(BPOV)**

"Bella? BELLA, WAKE UP!" Edward's voice woke me up from a nightmare that was just about to start.

He was wiping the sweat on my forehead with his good hand and then he kissed it. I snuggled my head on his chest and inhaled his heavenly scent. It calmed me in just seconds.

"Shhh…Kate's not going back. I'm so sorry. I did this to you. Your nightmares are because of me. Love, if I can only make them go away, erase them, I will," he cried.

"Edward, stop it. Don't cry." I cringed, backing away a little from him.

"I don't deserve to be forgiven this easily. Why are you even taking me back? What if I hurt you again?"

"You won't." I said with conviction.

"You trust easily." I wiped the tear that fell from his right eye.

"No, I just trust you. I know that when you say it, you mean it."

"I broke my promise to you," he insisted.

"I know," I mumbled, looking away from him.

Some things in this world were just very hard to explain. One example was how I trusted again, someone who tore me apart, someone who pushed me into an abyss. No matter how much I tell myself to hate him, I couldn't. I wanted to scream at him and beat him up, but I couldn't. I am weak. Maybe that's why I became crazy.

"I talked to Jasper earlier…and he thought that it would be good for us to start seeing a psychiatrist once I recovered, we're going to do it together as a family, but there would be times that we have to do it alone. He knows a great doctor here and her clinic is just fifteen minutes away. What do you think?"

"It's a good idea," I said with a fake smile. Talking to doctors besides Jasper and Carlisle still made me feel queasy.

"Great." He returned my smile with his crooked one.

I buried my face on his chest again and his to my hair. And slowly, we both returned to a nice deep sleep.

* * *

**Thoughts? **

**If I were a reader, I'd still hate Edward. Very much. haha  
**

**Don't forget to review!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**P.S. ****I'm still sad that The Twilight Saga movies are over. God, I cried a lot. **  


**P.P.S. Kristen Stewart deserves an Oscar :)  
**


	14. Unexpected Arrival

**I give up! I can't stop writing this! haha  
**

**This chapter is insane. Sorry it if took me so long.  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.  
**

* * *

**Wipe Your Eyes**

**Chapter 13 – Unexpected Arrival**

**(BPOV)**

The continuous ringing of the doorbell woke me up from my deep slumber.

It was very early. I knew it though I really didn't know what time it was because the room was still kind of dark.

Edward remained unfazed. His arm was draped heavily on my waist and my face was still buried on his chest. He looked so handsome and peaceful in his sleep.

I didn't like the idea of getting up but I had to get the door. The adamant person behind that door was irritating me. What the hell do they need this early?

Carefully, I disentangled myself from Edward and get up from the bed. He was sleeping like a stone and if he wasn't snoring lowly, I would've thought that he was dead.

…

Looking through the peephole, I saw two extravagantly dressed people; a man and a woman. They were with two burly men who looked like their bodyguards.

This calls for a big, big, big celebration. My parents were here. Yay. Maybe I should even jump with excitement because those persons who almost threw me away were here.

"Charlie, we've been here for ages. My heels are killing me already!" the woman whine.

"Honey, relax. Maybe they are—"

Before he could continue, I unlocked and opened the door.

They were both so shocked when they saw that it was me. They looked like they saw a ghost. Gosh, I looked better than a ghost. Maybe I was still too pale and thin that I looked like a zombie, and let's not forget the dark circles under my eyes. Yeah, I was close to looking like a zombie.

"Why are you here?" I asked, intentionally being rude.

"We came to get you. You should not be staying with that bastard," Charlie said with concern. Yeah, right. They cared enough for me to transfer me to the worst mental hospital in the planet.

"I'm not coming with you. Is that all you've got to say?" I asked in a dismissive tone.

Renee looked at me unbelievingly with her cosmetic coated face. Ew, her makeup was probably heavier than her.

"You will come with us. That guy cheated on you. What are you, a masochist?" Renee said.

"I said no, I'm not—"

The two men grabbed my arms. They dragged me out of the outside the condo. They were carrying me like I was just a piece of paper.

"Edward! Edward, help me! Edward!" I screamed the loudest I could.

What was happening? Am I having a nightmare? Why was no one waking me up? Where was Edward?

"God, move a bit faster, bring her to the car," Renee commanded the guys.

"Ed—"

One of the men covered the mouth with his hand, muffling my screams and protests.

…

**(NPOV)**

I couldn't sleep and there were three reasons why. First, Rachel moved every five seconds. Second, there were so many thoughts running through my mind right now. Third, I missed my mom. I was wondering if Dad had been taking good care of her because he wasn't in the condition to do so. I don't know. I feel like something bad was going to happen.

Rachel shifted again. That was the last straw. I stood up and left the room without looking back.

The house felt strangely huge at this hour because the halls were empty. Besides Rachel's room, the kitchen and the dining room, there was only room that I know where and that was Jake's.

Was he even awake at this time? Maybe it was four a.m. or two, or one. I really didn't care. I couldn't bear to stay in that pink room anymore. I mean, Rachel was very nice to me and I could feel that we could be great friends, but we didn't share the same interests. We were polar opposites. She was so girly, very like Aunt Alice.

With my bare feet, I easily went to Jake's room. The door had his name engraved elegantly on it.

I knocked thrice before entering. Thank goodness the door was unlocked. He probably forgot to lock it.

"Jake?" I called.

His room was pitch black. I remember he told me once that he couldn't sleep with any kind of light on.

My face fell with the thought that he could be asleep. I shouldn't bother him. He must be so tired from everything, he needed this…he needed rest.

I was just about to leave the room when the lights flickered open. My eyes hurt from the sudden brightness.

"Ness, why are you here?" Jake's voice was thick with sleep.

Oh no, I woke him up.

I turned to face him. Gawd, he looked so freaking handsome right now. His hair was a bird's nest, his eyes were bloodshot and he was shirtless. Even after a tiring day, he could still look so hot.

I should stop thinking things like that about him. He _was_ my _friend_.

"I couldn't sleep," I said truthfully.

He shook his head and there was an amused smile on his face. "It's Rachel, right?"

I nodded, smiling and preventing myself from laughing. I didn't know why but thinking about my situation with her sister earlier seemed funny.

"She never remained in one place. I get now why her bed is so freaking big. If I could, I would've tied her," I joked.

He chuckled. "Even when we were kids, I hated sharing the bed with her. She was worse then, she always ends up on the floor."

After that, there was an awkward silence between us.

I was getting a bit sleepy and my eyes were looking longingly on Jake's bed. His green sheets looked so comfy and fluffy I wanted to sink my face on them. They probably smelled like him, too. Hmm.

"Ness, are you alright?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Can I stay here?" I asked without thinking, my eyes still fixated on his sheets.

"Are you sure?" he asked, I could trace the slightest nervousness in his voice.

"Yes," I breathed.

Slowly, I walked toward the center of the room, where his bed was located. I think I jumped on his bed as soon as it was close enough for me to reach.

The bed was so soft. I jumped and jumped like the immature kid I was.

I didn't know beds could be this bouncy! It was almost like a trampoline.

"Whoa! You gotta stop that!" Jake warned me.

The bed was squeaking and the headboard was hitting the wall, making weird noises. It made me giggle like a fool.

"Are you drunk?" he asked.

"Nope," I said, still giggling.

Jake grabbed my foot, making me stop and fall in top of him. My eyes widened…and I started laughing again. I couldn't help it. Jake's face looked funny.

The door burst open. Mr. Black was there in his pajamas, looking at us in disbelief.

"I…uh…I was…I heard noises…" he stammered.

This would probably be on my list of _that awkward moment_.

"Dad, look," Jake tried to explain but his father was already gone.

"He thought…" I trailed, getting out of his bed.

"He might tell your father."

Uh-oh. I could smell trouble.

* * *

**I'm not stopping the other version of this, you can also check that out.**

**Thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading! **

**-ishi :)**


	15. Somebody That I Used To Know

**I just thought the title of the song suits the chapter.  
**

**Enjoy reading and pretty please review!  
**

**Thank youuu for still reading this! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.  
**

* * *

**Wipe Your Eyes**

**Chapter 15 –Somebody That I Used To Know  
**

**(EPOV)**

I woke up with a huge smile on my face though I was still feeling the pain from my injuries. Bella was home with me. She was real. We even slept on the same bed last night. This had to be the best sleep I've had in years.

The bed felt strangely cold, though. I snuggled on the thing on my arm and realized that it was just a pillow and not Bella. She wasn't even with me on the bed.

Until now, I was still thankful that I could walk and there were no major injuries on my lower half body. I got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom to look if she was there. She wasn't.

I searched all around the house and there were no traces of her, just her fluffy slippers in front of the door.

The door!

I walked briskly toward there to check if it was locked. I twisted the knob and it opened freely. It was unlocked but I was sure that Bella locked it yesterday when we arrived here. Did she go out? But why?

Calling my mother was the first thing that came to my mind, so I did.

"Mom, Bella is not in my unit, I think she went out," I said hurriedly.

"Edward…I have something to confess you and you're not going to like it," mom said nervously, "I told Charlie Swan that Bella is in your place. I thought they had to know since they are their parents, I didn't know that they would drag Bella back to their house."

What the hell? Bella was with the Swans? How didn't I even hear them came?

"How did you know that she's with them?" I asked.

"Charlie called and thanked me for telling me where she is. He also told me that she's staying with them for good. Edward, I'm really sorry. I didn't know that they will do such thing."

They always did everything to destroy our relationship. My abandoning Bella only made them a hole big enough to take her away from me.

From the start, they didn't like me for Bella. I thought when we had Nessie, it would make things change between us, but it only made everything worse. They didn't like that Bella had a child at a young age. They didn't even want us during the holidays because they didn't want their friends and relatives to see us. They were ashamed of the fact that Bella ran away from them because of me.

Hell, if they were my parents, I wouldn't think twice of leaving their house. They were very controlling and they never listened to any of us, especially Renee. Oh how I hate her. She was such a social climber.

"I have to go to Forks," I said firmly.

"You can't, Edward, you're in a very bad shape right now and you're father won't like it. You don't know what the Swans may do to you. They are pretty furious of you," Mom said with concern.

"I have to get her back, I can't—"

"But what if being away from you will clear her mind? What if it is what can make her well?" Mom cut me off.

What if Mom was right?

"Just make sure that she don't leave the town and go back to that hospital again."

"I will. We have connections now, even inside the Swan residence. Bella will be alright. I will make sure of it," Mom vowed.

God, I loved my mother.

…

**(BPOV)**

"_You look stunning, Bella! Edward will be all over you as soon as he's home," Alice gushed._

_I smiled at myself as I looked at my own reflection. Alice and I went shopping yesterday so I could look pretty today, my wedding anniversary. _

_I was dressed in a blue silk one strap dress. It was flowy and pretty, it made me feel so girly and beautiful. I did a graceful twirl and both Alice and I laughed._

"_I'll be leaving you now, Edward is supposed to come in half an hour," Alice stated._

"_Take care of my daughter," I warned her. _

"_I will. We're gonna have the best sleepover ever!"_

"_Thanks, Ali. I love you," I said and hugged her._

"_Anything for you, sis. I hope this night changes everything between you and Edward."_

_I pulled away from her and gave her a sad smile. "I hope so."_

_Two hours passed since Alice and Nessie left. It was nearly nine p.m. and Edward wasn't home yet. The food I prepared had gone cold and the candles were almost melted to nothing._

_What was taking him so long? Had there been an emergency? I tried calling him a number of times, but he never answered. I was really getting sleepy._

_I worked so hard to make this night perfect and he wasn't even home yet. I felt hopeless. I felt like crying. _

_Was our relationship not going to last just as what my parents told me? Had I been a fool that I thought someone like Edward could love me as I am? Were they right that not long, Edward would be tired of me and start looking for someone more beautiful, more talented, smarter, and everything I wasn't._

_More hours passed. It was nearly dawn. Edward wasn't home yet. _

_I threw the food away and cleaned the kitchen and dining room. My dress was dirty from food stains, my hair was a mess and my makeup was smudge from crying. I felt humiliated. _

_From the dining room, I could hear the front door creaking._

_He was home and he missed our anniversary. He never did. Everytime this date comes, he always managed to take a day-off. _

_He must have noticed that the lights were on in the dining room so he went here. He looked at me for a few seconds and then all too soon, left. He didn't even ask if I was okay or even apologized for forgetting our anniversary._

_I sank to the floor and cried hard. I never felt so unappreciated until now. How could ignore me like that? Didn't he notice how his wife looked from waiting for him all night? What happened to the Edward that I know?_

* * *

**How's the flashback? Like it? Hate it?**_  
_

**Thank you so much for reading and advance Merry Christmas.  
**

**-ishi :)  
**

**P.S. I need a beta for my Christmas special. Please PM me if you're interested. Thank you!  
**


	16. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.  
**

* * *

**Wipe Your Eyes**

**Chapter 16 – Kidnapped**

**(NPOV)**

Jake drove me to the condo. The drive was filled with silence but it wasn't the uncomfortable kind. I knew what Jake was still feeling inside of him and silence was the best thing that I could offer.

The funeral was held the other day. I should've been home yesterday but I just couldn't leave Jake after seeing him breakdown in front of his mother's tomb.

Still having no lead of who killed Sarah made it worse for his whole family. Jake was checking the investigations every day but there were no progress. With all the money that the Blacks spent for the search of the killer, I wonder why it was leading them to nothing.

I had a feeling that something was wrong with it.

"Jake, thanks for driving me home," I said with a small smile.

He just nodded, not even looking at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked. _Dumb, of course he's not okay. His mother just died._

"I'm fine. I just need everything to sink in, you know?" he replied.

"Just have faith, they're going to find him. Maybe not today, but one day…"

"I know, it's just that I have so many problems right now and I don't know what to deal with first," he cut me off.

"I wish there's something I can do to help. You've been a great friend to me, you always make me laugh, you are always there for me, but I can't even help you with your problems. I feel so ungrateful," I admitted.

He shook his head as he gave me a look that said 'you're wrong'. I swear he just touched my heart with his eyes.

"Never think that, Ness. You've done your best to help me cope up with everything. There are just some things that I need to resolve myself. I appreciate everything that you've done for me," he said in a sincere tone.

My breathing hitched as he leaned closer to me.

"I think you should go now. I can see your dad looking at us and he's kinda glaring at me." Jake laughed weakly.

…

My heart was beating fast in anticipation as I rode the elevator. I was really looking forward to seeing Mom again after almost a week. I really wanted to call Dad so I could speak to her, but I really didn't want to deal with him.

We haven't really talked for so long. Though we were living together, I was always pretending to be busy with something when he was around. Sometimes, he tried to initiate a conversation but I answered it briefly and then leave.

It came to the point where I didn't acknowledge his presence anymore until he asked me something. I used to be really close to him, I was a daddy's girl for goodness' sake. He loved to spoil me rotten. There was nothing that I wanted that he didn't give me. When Mom's gone, that was when I realized nothing of those things mattered.

The door was unlocked because Dad knew that I'd be coming.

The smell of cooking chicken noodle soup infiltrated the whole place. I was instantly salivating. It was my favorite comfort food. I wonder if that was Mom cooking. If it was her, then it would surely taste so freaking good.

I saw him in the kitchen, stirring something in the pot using his good hand. He looked like he was having a hard time using his left hand, but he was full of determination. If we were still close, I'd be laughing at the reaction of his face right now.

"Hey," I greeted him awkwardly.

He almost dropped the ladle as turned to look at me. "Ness, you must be hungry. I cooked your favorite—"

My hunger was instantly forgotten when I saw that Mom was nowhere in sight. Was she asleep? It's almost noon.

"Where's Mom?"

"You should sit first and eat."

"I said, where's Mom?"

"About that..."

"Did you bring her into a mental hospital again?"

He looked at me in disbelief. "I will never do that again!"

"Then where did you bring her?"

"She's with your grandparents, her parents," he admitted.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. How did they find her when they didn't even know that she was here? Why did he let them get her, didn't he how they treated her there? What if they bring her to some place and then she went missing again?

"Da—how did that happen?" I asked.

"They took her while I was still asleep. Maybe she called for me but I didn't hear it. The painkillers made me sleep deeply." His voice was laced with guilt.

I hate it. I couldn't even blame him for what happened.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

"Bring me home, please," I cried as we neared my parents' house.

"You are nearly home, my dear," my mother cooed.

I shook my head and cried more. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be home with Edward and Nessie. I have a feeling that they would only hurt me again here. I never liked this place.

"Please, please, I don't want to go with you. Nessie will be looking for me, she'll be home soon," I pleaded.

Charlie pulled me into an awkward hug and kissed the top of my head. It was a fatherly gesture so it should feel comfortable, but it didn't. I had the very strong urge to punch him on the face.

"Bells, you are not in your right mind. When your thoughts are clear again, you'll realize how much you hate him for getting rid of you so he can have a life with his mistress," he said as he pulled away from me.

"I'm in my right mind," I argued through my tears.

"Oh please," Renee said dismissively as she turned another page of the magazine that she was reading.

"I hate you!" I screamed at them.

"You know you don't mean it," Charlie said with a chuckle.

* * *

**Thoughts? Suggestions?**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Happy Holidays Everyone!  
**

**-ishi :)  
**


	17. Anger

**Happy New Year! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.  
**

* * *

**Wipe Your Eyes  
**

**Chapter 17 - Anger  
**

One freaking hour. That was how long I had to stay with the psychiatrist.

Three days had passed now since I was taken from Edward's condo by my parents.

I felt like a prisoner in their house. My every move is watched by the maids and some of the guards around the house.

Gladly, Charlotte was still working there. She was the head of the maids and the one who took care of me since I was a baby. She was like my best friend and mother. I could tell her all the things that I would never tell my mother. She was even the first one to know that Edward and I were going to get married.

She talked to me, but not much. One thing was clear. She also hated Edward. All of them did and I was the only one on his side. The one who should be cursing him to burn in hell.

Was Mom right that I was just being blinded by my love for him that was why I was refusing to see the truth?

"Isabella," Dr. Brown acknowledged. "Can you tell me how you feel about your ex-husband? Are you happy with him? Are you feeling any anger towards him?"

Sheesh, she just started talking but she already bombarded me with tons of questions.

She was looking at me expectantly. I couldn't hell but look back at her. I felt like a fourth grader in the principal's office.

Dr. Brown was anything but scary. She was beautiful and elegant. Her burgundy hair were in soft curls, she had wonderful grey eyes and a very stunning face. She was also somehow motherly. Her voice was calm and soothing.

"Isabella, come on. You can tell me anything. Everything we are talking about here is going to be just between the two us."

"Not even my parents? They are the ones who are paying for this." I asked.

"I swear. Nothing is coming out of the four corners of this room," she assured me.

After that, I started telling her everything that happened after Edward found me. She was asking questions in between my sentences which kind of annoyed me. It was as if she was putting salt on my wounds. It wasn't easy telling your pains to a complete stranger.

"I was angry at him at first, but it vanished," I admitted.

"Vanished, huh? Don't you think you should be angry at him? He cheated on you. He got into a relationship while you two are still married."

This was the question that I had always been avoiding. Honestly, I also didn't know the answer to it. My mind was a mess.

"I...I thought if I forgive him as soon as possible, everything will go back to normal and we will be together again. I can't afford to lose him again now that I found him."

"It's not as simple as that. Forgiveness is not given, it is earned. What will you learn of you continue ignoring your issues?"

"I just don't want to be alone again. I've been for so long. I hated it. I want the sense of security that Edward gives me. I want his love and I want him."

"Love is only one recipe of a good relationship. Many are mistaken that a relationship revolves around it. I doesn't."

She had a point. Edward technically did get rid of me and then he got together with Kate. He wanted me out of their lives so he found a way.

"Does that mean that I have to push him away?"

"It depends on you. You need to think about everything. If you can genuinely forgive him or if you want him to be a part of your past. I'm not here to give you advice. I'm here to help you clear your mind."

At the end of the session, I felt weird. I still had the feeling that she couldn't be trusted. I felt better with Jasper than her because I knew that he could be trusted because Alice did.

She asked me if I was hearing voices or seeing weird things. She asked if I was nightmares or flashbacks.

Honestly, sometimes I did. There were some moments that I wasn't sure if it was real.

She gave me medications and then the bodyguards brought me back to the house.

Anger. I had to feel some towards Edward. He neglected me, abandoned me, and cheated on me.

The baby...we lost the baby because of him. He was stressing me so much. He was never home. I thought the baby could salvage our relationship. Though it survived, our marriage couldn't be fixed.

The moment after I lost the baby, he made me feel like he didn't want me anymore. It wasn't just the same.

"Bella, you're crying. Are you alright?  
Was it too much, the things that the doctor asked?" Charlotte asked with concern.

I shook my head and hugged her tightly.

* * *

**Thoughts? Please leave a review, even a short one. **

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**-ishi :)  
**

**P.S. You will surely hate me for this. I will delete Once Upon Another Time. I can't continue it for now. Who knows in the future? I'm so sorry if I let you down again. I feel so bad for doing this but I can't manage three stories at the same time.****  
**


	18. Are We There Yet

**I am terribly sorry for being away for so long. I'd been insanely busy at school and will be busier in the next two months because I'll be graduating. I'm almost done with high school :)  
**

**Please listen to the song for this chap: Are We There Yet by Ingrid Michaelson. Thanks.  
**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.  
**

* * *

**Wipe Your Eyes **

**Chapter 19 – Are We There Yet**

**(BPOV)**

Living life for me was never easy. Because I came from a well-known family, I had to live up everybody's expectations. I needed to be the perfect daughter. It was hard and tiring that sometimes I just wanted to escape from it all.

It was until Edward came to my life. When I met him, I learned that there was so much more to life. That it wasn't all about what others think. It was all about finding your true happiness. I thought I found it in him. He was my home.

I guess finding your true purpose could be a life-long journey. There are so many things that you thought were meant for you but in the end, it could destroy you. You are giving all of you to them while they give you nothing in return. Until the moment where you couldn't give anything anymore because you were already drained. They would just leave you there on a corner like a withered flower, ugly, crumbling, and useless.

That was what I felt after five more sessions with Dr. Brown. Talking to her made me realize what a big fool I was for forgiving Edward that easily. It made me realize that I was about to make the same mistake twice. There was no way that was going to happen.

I feel more myself now. I'm not the Bella who was blinded by love anymore.

At first Edward's absence made me feel very lonely but as time passed, it made me realize that distancing myself away from him was what could make me heal.

The whole time that I was not mentally stable, he was what in my mind. The first time that I tried not to think of him, I found myself feeling better. I felt lighter and I guess, a bit happier.

Nessie stayed here with me though I know she dreaded being here like I did. She also helped me with everything and she always made sure that I was well taken care of. My parents hire a private tutor for her so she didn't have to leave the house.

_Sometimes_ I let myself think of Edward. I wondered if what he was feeling now that he was alone. Was he fine? Did he leave Seattle and stayed with his family so he wouldn't feel so alone? Did he miss me? Did he find somebody new?

**(NPOV)**

Dad and I had a deal. We agreed that I'd just tell Mom about him if she asked me which she never did for the past month. I didn't know if I should be happy or sad about it.

For a few days, our family was complete. I had both my parents again. To be honest, I still craved the feeling of having a normal family, the one that I grew up to. Maybe it was too perfect to last.

I was sharing a room with Mom because honestly, I didn't want to stay anywhere away from her now that she was back. Little by little, I think she was doing better. Maybe if she was treated like this before, we wouldn't be where we were now. Maybe if Dad wasn't too busy flirting with that nurse we were still a happy family right now

Mom was sitting on a rocking chair near in front of the window. Though it was late already, she was still deep in thought as she stared at the starry night sky. I must say that the sky looked exceptional tonight. It was like the stars were extra brighter.

I walked and stood beside her and watched her as she looked at them in awe.

"They're wonderful, aren't they?" she asked me, breaking the silence.

"Magnificent," I agreed.

"I wonder…is he looking at the same sky as us?"

"Who?" I asked in confusion.

"Your dad," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in this world.

It was the first time that she spoke of him in weeks.

"Maybe, it's too beautiful not to stare at. Tonight must be special," I replied.

We didn't speak after that. I was already tired and I retreated to bed.

The next morning, I woke up early and found Mom still sleeping on the chair where she was seated last night. I could almost guarantee that she would wake up with a bad stiff neck. I wanted to wake her up but she looked so peaceful to disturb.

I remember when she was still very much sick, I was only allowed to see her when she was asleep because Dad was afraid that she could do something bad to me since she was mentally unstable.

Every morning before I go to school, I could hear screams and shattering glass from my parents' room and it scared me. My mother slowly turned into a stranger. She didn't ask me how my day was and she never cooked anymore.

When the time comes and I become and mother, would I be a good one when I could vaguely remember how it felt to have one?

I may be too young that time, but I think I know when my mom started acting weird. It was after the death of Aunt Breanne. She said that she was one of those few people whom she could trust. She'd been her best friend since kinder. They went to the same school up until college. From what I could remember, she was really nice and she brought me my favorite candies and cooked great blueberry pancakes.

Mom and Aunt Breanne were on their way home from their lunch date and shopping when a group of men robbed and kidnapped them. Mom was lucky because she had her period that time while Aunt Breanne was raped by all of them. Mom was tied on a chair and was left to watch as the men molested her.

The robbers let them go the morning after that. All I could remember was picking them up from the hospital and two weeks later, we were in Aunt Breanne's wake. I'd never saw my mom cry as much as she did in Aunt Breanne's funeral.

I heard all of this when Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme were talking about three years ago. Up until now, they didn't know that I knew what really happened to Aunt Breanne and that she took her own life.

The year after the incident, Mom and Dad were different. Dad was rarely home and Mom was always quiet. I talked to her as much as I could but it seemed that she wasn't always in the mood to talk about anything. Every now and then, she would call the hospital and the disappointed look on her face explained that he was too busy to talk to her.

Mom sent Aunt Alice to take me home with her because she had something prepared for her and Dad's wedding anniversary. She was so happy and chirpy that day that I almost thought that she was back to normal. But the following morning when Aunt Alice brought me back home, I was welcomed by my mom's pale face and swollen eyes from crying. Dad forgot their anniversary and he came home past midnight.

And then Mom miscarried. Everything went worse. It was something that I didn't want to reminisce. It was like a thunderstorm, tragedy that marked and scarred our 'family' forever. Dad almost marrying a gold digger didn't help.

Where do we go from here? What will happen now that Mom's slowly getting better? What about our family?

* * *

**Thoughts? Violent reactions?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	19. All Too Well

**Hi!**

**I'm finally back after almost two months. I missed this story. I'm terribly sorry for my absence, I've been really busy and I graduated. In a few months, I'll be in college. :) **

**Thank you in advance for those who'll still be there for my story.**

**Another thing, I would like to apologize to all those whom I offended in my story "Talk to Me". I blame myself for my ignorance about the topic. I'm really sorry and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I promise to research more thoroughly before writing. Thank you.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Song: All Too Well by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Wipe Your Eyes**

**Chapter 19 – All Too Well**

_**And I know it's long gone,  
And that magic's not here no more,  
And I might be okay,  
But I'm not fine at all.**_

**(EPOV)**

Time was really faster when you are busy. A year had passed since I found Bella. Three months after Bella was taken by her parents, I started working in the hospital again. Having a lot of free time was driving me insane and it gave me more to think about Bella and Nessie.

I could see Nessie three times a month, but God knows how short those three days were. I could say that things between us were getting better. The barrier that she created because of what I did to her was slowly dissipating. Our old close relationship was almost back. I did everything I could just to make it up to her. Every time that she would visit, I'd take a short leave. We'd visit my parents and her cousins or we'd eat at her favorite restaurant.

Tonight, I'd be at a bar together with Jasper and Alice and some of our friends for Alice's birthday. The place was about forty-five minutes from the hospital that I was working at so I left a tad bit earlier than usual.

It had been really stressful at work these days. The number of patients was increasing everyday and some doctors were on leave so I had to overtime most of the days. As much as I wanted to take a break, I just couldn't leave those sick people especially those who were dying patients. I wanted to save as many lives as possible. The smile on their faces made me feel that somehow, I had a purpose. I just didn't want them to be as miserable as I was.

I was dead tired when I arrived at the bar. I just finished an operation of a teenage guy who got into an accident which crushed his left foot. Sadly, it had to be amputated. I could hardly imagine what his reaction would be when he learned that he wouldn't be able to walk just like before. When I told his family, they were really devastated. Well, at least he survived the accident.

The traffic and the hard rain made me feel more stressed than I already am. It was a weekday and most of the people are on their way home for dinner. Leaving the hospital early was no use at all; I guess it was really meant for me to be late. Alice couldn't hate me though. As long as I had her favorite chocolates, she wouldn't be able to lay a finger on me. Good luck to Jasper, as soon as she gets a bite of sweets, she would be hyper until dawn.

Out of boredom, I glanced at the window. It took me a moment to realize that I was on the same street when I saw Bella singing and begging for alms. The empty spot where she used to sit made my heart clench. All of it started coming back to me, playing in my mind like an old film.

The fear in her eyes, and the way she fought me because she was afraid I'd bring her back to the mental hospital. When she melted in my arms and told me that she didn't want me to leave. I bet now that she's better, she was cursing to me to burn in hell. For sure I will. After all the things I'd done to them.

A loud honk pulled me out of the reverie. The car in front of me was long gone and there was a line of angry drivers behind me. Good, now more people hate me and that really made me feel so much better.

God, I really need a drink…or drinks, maybe.

When I arrived at the bar, I was half an hour late. I parked my car and grabbed my gift for Alice on the backseat, five boxes of her favorite chocolates which could only be bought at a special store.

They had reserved the bar so I thought that there would only be a few of us. It was packed with people, some I know and some I don't.

Looking for them was hell. It took me more than fifteen minutes to spot their table.

They were talking about something and it looked like fun because all of them were laughing. The whole gang was complete.

Including _her_.

**(BPOV)**

For the first time after a long time, I felt like a normal person again. I felt new and better than ever. The therapy and the medication did a good thing on me. I didn't expect to get this better in a short span of time. I just learned how to open up myself and to accept the way things are.

There were some things that I could never change. Just like what happened to me and Edward. I shouldn't let my world revolve around only him. There were so much more that I can do than just think about how our relationship ended up. Being away from him also made me think clearly, that I can survive even if he wasn't in my life.

Just a week ago, I finally got a job. My mother hated it. I was baking pastries at a local bakeshop a few minutes away from the mansion. Baking relaxes me. The smile and the money that I get from the customers were just a bonus. Mother suggested that if I wanted to bake, I should just put up my business. She wanted me to be a boss and not a worker, and I don't think I'm ready for that yet, but maybe someday.

It was nice to actually do something than just being at home. Working was a nice escape and my boss was really nice. She had no knowledge that my parents were filthy rich, because I know that once she knew, she would be giving my job to someone who needed the salary more.

Another thing, Nessie and I were moving to our own place. I am better now and I didn't need their help anymore. I spent my savings on buying a land not too small or too big near the woods. The construction was started four months ago, but it was almost halfway done because my parents hired more workers. I was against it because it would be too costly, but as usual, they prevailed. It was a two-storey house with four rooms and three bathrooms. The two rooms were for Nessie and I and the others were for the guests who may come. I hope it would turn out just the way I wanted.

I hired a really good architect named Nikki and an excellent interior designer, Demi. Those two were a perfect team. I swear, they could do magic. I'm really so excited for the house to be done.

People might think that it's creepy because the house would be located somewhere far from the civilization, but the quiet was really nice. The place was really peaceful and nice to live in.

On a busy day at work, I received a phone call from an unknown number. It made me wonder who it was since there were only a few people who knew my new number.

It was Alice and she was inviting me to come in her party. She said that it would be in a bar that her friend owns and somewhere in Seattle. A place near Edward and there was a possibility that he could be there in the party. Was I really as tough as I thought? Could I face him again after a long time?

When I told Nessie about it, she said that if I really didn't want to come, I shouldn't go. Alice would understand it. She was one of my closest friends.

But because I wanted to push myself to my limit, I said yes.

* * *

**Thoughts? Suggestions?**

**Thank you for reading! I love you all!**

**-ishi :)**


	20. Offer

**Here we go again :)**

******Thank you so much for your reviews.**

**Enjoy reading! R&R  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Wipe Your Eyes**

**Chapter 20 – Offer**

_**Maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much,  
And maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up.  
Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well.**_

**(BPOV)**

I was feeling really nervous when I arrived at the bar. It had been too long since I'd been inside one and I didn't know if I was dressed properly for the occasion. Nessie picked my dress and it was shorter than what I was comfortable at. It was a navy blue wrap dress which was hugging all my curves. I looked quite younger wearing it but I'm really not that comfortable because the dress was eye-catching.

"Bella! I'm so happy you made it," Alice practically shrieked.

All too soon, she was in front of me and hugging me tightly, it was kind of hard to breathe. But I really missed her so I didn't mind. I patted her back before pulling away. We were starting to get the attention of the people around us and I hate that.

"Happy birthday, Ali," I said, handing her my gift which was a box of her favorite sweets.

"Oh my gosh! You still remember my favorite chocolates, thanks, Bells," she said cheerfully and it made me chuckle. "Come, have a seat on our table. Jasper and some of our friends are there."

We walked arm to arm to their table. There were so many people in the bar. I didn't know that Alice had this many friends. Most of them were strangers for me. Many were dancing and drinking, but there were some who were just talking.

My eyes were searching for someone. Someone I wasn't sure I wanted to see. The thought of seeing him excited and scared me at the same time. I didn't how to act when we were face to face again.

Almost an hour passed since I arrived but he was still nowhere to be seen. It gave me a vague feeling of relief because there was a possibility that he wouldn't be here tonight. Alice mentioned once that it was pretty hectic in the hospital. Maybe it was tonight. I was used to him not coming on time anyway. Why am I even bothering myself about this? I shouldn't be even thinking of him in the first place.

Alice's friends were actually nice. After a few drinks, I found myself enjoying talking with them. Emmett was also there and was someone who never ran out of funny stories. I also managed to catch up with Rosalie. It had been so long since I last talked to her. They promised me that we'd have lunch with their kids sometime and I invited them at the bakery that I was working at.

I didn't like drinking but the fruity drink that was delivered on our table every once in a while tasted o damn good. I know I shouldn't be drinking this much but I just couldn't help myself. I'm a little proud of myself when I rejected the fourth glass. I distracted myself with talking with them.

I missed having other people to talk to, maybe because I was secluded in the mansion. I have Nessie, but it was different with adult friends. I can relate more to them since they were my age.

Alice was already tipsy and she never stopped babbling. Rose was recording it which made the scenario funnier than it already was. Even Jasper was laughing and he was making no effort to stop her. She was so going to regret this tomorrow.

"Rose, why are you holding you cell in front of my face, it's annoying," Alice said lazily, pushing Rose's phone. "Is Edward here yet? Where the hell is he? He promised me that he would be here for my birthday. He'll so regret not coming."

_He also promised that he would be there for me…_

Someone cleared his throat and it took all our attention. I turned to look who it was.

It was _him_.

"Happy birthday, Alice," he said awkwardly, handling her a big box with a big pink bow on it.

The box fell as Alice launched herself on him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

After a few moments, she pulled away from him, "Edward! You finally arrived! We were having so much fun, have a seat with them. I'll just go to the rest room and talk to my other guests."

Jasper followed Alice as she left. He held her to his side because she was practically swaying while walking.

There was no empty seat except from the spot vacated by Alice and Jasper which was beside me. Edward eyes the space and then he gave me a can-I-take-the-seat-beside-you look. I just nodded and then I looked away from him.

He looked different…so much older than I last saw him which was a year ago. Stress and fatigue was very visible on his face. He is in so much need of sleep from the dark circles under his eyes. I was feeling so much better about myself and here he was, looking like hell. He still looked handsome in his normal work clothes which were a white button down shirt and black dress pants.

He was seated beside me, but we weren't talking. He was so near yet so far. There was a thick layer of awkwardness between us which made me uneasy.

I took a sip of the drink in front of me and then I started talking to Nancy, one of Alice's friends about the recipe that I just learned. She was a pastry chef in an expensive restaurant and I bet she could cook better than I can. Well, she had professional training and degree.

A few minutes later, while I was so hooked with what Nancy was saying, I could feel Edward slowly leaning to me. I glanced at him and he was drifting to sleep. If he was this tired, he shouldn't have come here anymore. How did he manage to drive without falling asleep?

He ended up sleeping and having his head lying on my shoulder. Glad the others didn't notice because of the dark. But I was still blushing and my heart was beating fast.

Edward was a deep sleeper so the blaring music didn't bother him.

This wouldn't be so hard if we were still together. Only if we were living in a perfect world…

Only if we didn't give up too easily, things wouldn't have ended this way.

"Edward," I said, shaking my shoulder to wake him up. Of course he didn't wake up that easily.

Thinking of something to wake him up, I took the cube floating in my drink and ran it all over his face. Not long, his eyes opened wide in shock.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep there. I swear—"

"It's alright. I just…can we talk?" I said shyly.

We used to be so close, so tight, now it was so awkward talking to him. What happened to us?

"Sure, let's go out or maybe out of here?" he offered.

"Okay."

* * *

**They will just talk, okay? **

**Thoughts? Suggestions?**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Tomorrow again :)**

**-ishi :) **


	21. Talk

**Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the reviews and alerts. :) **

**Song (also in the previous two chaps): All Too Well by Taylor Swift**

**Enjoy! R&R**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Wipe Your Eyes**

**Chapter 21 – Talk**

_**'Cause there we are again, when I loved you so  
Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known  
It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well...**_

**(BPOV)**

We ended up talking inside his car which was parked in front of an old coffee shop. A cup of hot chocolate nestled in my cold hands as he talked. We both hadn't uttered a word since we went out of the bar because it was too awkward to speak.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about everything," he said apologetically, looking straight to my eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something, but no voice came out. The emotions in his eyes were so raw that I also almost felt the hurt that he was feeling.

"I…I'm not yet ready to forgive you. Look at yourself, look how miserable you are now. Edward, you have to forgive yourself first before you ask for my forgiveness," I said and I couldn't believe I did it.

He gave me a pained expression, not quite knowing what to say. A minute of silence passed and I decided I'd be the one to break the ice this time. We weren't going anywhere if we would get our awkwardness get the best of us.

"Let's talk about everything. I don't care if it takes us until dawn." I took a deep breath first before saying, "I think everything changed after Breanne died."

He nodded, his face turning serious. "It's my fault. I failed you both. I was supposed to be there, I promised you that I'd come with you, but I chose work. If you two weren't alone, I could've been there to protect you and Breanne."

"It's not your fault. What happened was an accident you couldn't always be there to protect me, Edward you are not a superhero who never fails to save someone in trouble. You are just human and it's normal to make mistakes," I explained.

"But still, things could have ended up differently if I came," he argued.

"Some things are meant to happen and we can't control them. They happen for a reason and that reason is for us to learn. What we both did was the opposite. We looked at the darker side of things that's why we ended up like this."

He looked at me again, making me blush. "I agree."

"Do you remember the night where you promised me that you'll come home early? I thought you remembered that it was our anniversary, but I was wrong. I waited for you until dawn. I cooked all our favorites and I tried to make myself pretty for you with the help of Alice.

"I thought that night, we could fix everything, but you didn't even spoke a word to me. You didn't even greet me, you ignored my presence in the dining room. Edward, I looked and felt like hell. You made me feel that I was unworthy of you, that you don't love me anymore. I felt unappreciated and very embarrassed. All the efforts I spent resulted into nothing. A simple apology could have made me feel better, but there was nothing. I was beginning to think that there was another woman."

To be honest, I expected him to be shocked about what I said, but his face remained unfazed.

It was me who was shocked with what he said next.

"I knew it was our anniversary," he admitted.

"Then why didn't you come home early? Why did you make me wait that long?"

"Because I wanted you to hate me, blame me for Breanne's death. Bella, you're too forgiving. You never made me feel hate, you showered me with too much love that I don't deserve."

"What kind of answer is that?" I snapped.

"I don't know. I…was…hell, I just hate myself so much that time not that I'm liking how I am right now."

"I love you because I never blamed you. You did nothing wrong except for blaming yourself for something which is not your fault."

Before he could even speak of his stupid excuses and more of his wallowing, I spoke again.

"Let's move on to another topic…our baby," I said, feeling a bit uneasy. "At first, I really blamed myself for not taking good care of it and not letting you know that we were expecting. And then I blamed you. I blamed you for always stressing me out and not having time for us. But after my treatments, I realized that again, nobody was to blame. The miscarriage just happened earlier. It would have been more painful if the baby survived nine months inside my womb and just five minutes outside of it."

"We could have tried for another," he said, humor present in his voice. I just shook my head and smiled at him. "But, again, I screwed up. I didn't help you cope up with the loss of our child; instead, I spent more time in the hospital than I should."

"Yeah and then I ended up being crazy."

"You were taking all the meds prescribed to you that time and done a couple of therapies but they didn't work. Whatever they made you take now, it made you yourself again. It was very effective. Can you please tell me what medications you took and also the therapies?"

"Just the same," I said, honestly.

"Just the same?" he exclaimed in shock.

"Your nurse is the one to blame for what happened to me. She was making me feel so much worse. She's been telling me how unworthy I was of you. I can't even explain the pain that I felt when you showed that you cared more for her than you did with me.

"She was the one who's making the noises in the room. She threw the food everywhere, same as the plates, glasses and utensils. She made all of you think that I really gone insane. And then you believed her, got together with her and then you got rid of me. I was in a living hell after that. All my days were full of pain and tears."

When I looked up I saw Edward's eyes were red rimmed and tears were flowing freely down his cheeks. I rarely saw him cry and I wanted so badly to wipe them away, but I kept my hands to myself.

"I'm so, so sorry. Being with Kate was the worst decision that I ever made in my life. If I could go back in time, I'll never ever leave your side. I'll be the one to take care of you. Believe me, if I have to spend my whole life making up for everything that I did to you and our family, I will. Even if vanishing from your life is what it takes for you to forgive me, I'll leave you alone," he said through his tears.

"No," I said without even realizing it. "You don't have to leave."

* * *

**I'm starting to think that Edward is just as crazy as Bella used to be.**

**Thoughts? Suggestions?**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you had a blessed holy week.**

**-ishi :) **


	22. Hate To See Your Heart Break

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! They made me happy. :) This story is nearing 300 reviews and I hope that happens soon. **

**Song: Hate To See Your Heart Break by Paramore**

**Enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Wipe Your Eyes**

**Chapter 22 – Hate To See Your Break**

**_For all the air that's in your lungs  
For all the joy that is to come  
For all the things that you're alive to feel  
Just let the pain remind you hearts can heal_**

**(BPOV)**

"You don't have to leave or disappear from my life because it won't change anything. Leaving is running," I continued.

"I don't know what to do anymore," he said, his voice sounding very tired.

"I guess we both have to move on, learn from the past. Sorry, Edward, but I don't trust myself on trusting you anymore. A good friend of mine told me: 'Once a cheater, always a cheater'."

"But I didn't mean to—"

"You didn't freaking mean to throw me in a mental hospital and marry that stupid girl? You didn't mean to hurt my feelings? You didn't mean to cheat on me while I was insane? What, Edward Cullen?"

I opened the door and stormed out of the car, leaving Edward who was staring blankly at the spot where I used to be seated.

Surprisingly, saying those words felt good. It felt good to finally accept the things that he did to me. It also overwhelmed me, all those harsh emotions floating through the small space of his car.

As I walked, I noticed that he was not coming after me to stop me from leaving. Honestly, I was slightly disappointed that he didn't run after me. I only proved myself that he really didn't deserve me and I didn't deserve a man like him.

…

I arrived back at Forks early morning the following day. Nessie was already awake when I entered our room and she was getting ready for school. She started going to Forks High last fall because I told her that it was better going to a normal high school than just being homeschooled. She could meet more friends and learn to socialize with other people.

She hated going to school at first because she didn't like the attention that her new schoolmates were giving her. Apparently, there are no more than three hundred students in Forks High so if there was someone new, everybody knows who that person is. But eventually she had friends and I could see that going there didn't stress her as much as before.

"Mom," she greeted me with a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She looked really beautiful. I learned from her friend, Claire that lots of guys at school were head over heels for her but she never entertained any of them. I asked her myself and she said that she was reserving herself for someone. I knew it was Jacob that she was talking about so sometimes, I was teasing her and she would blush madly just like I do. She never denied that she liked him. Jacob was nice and I kind of like him for Nessie. Right now, I'm happy that they are just best friends. I don't think either of them was ready for a relationship. My daughter was still young and Jacob was still busy in college.

"How was last night?" she asked me when she pulled away. She had an expectant smile on her face.

"I have no words to describe it," my voice lightened up when I reminisced how it was fun talking with my old and new friends, but my mood changed when I started to talk about what happened next, "So many things happened, it was fun at first, but then _he_ came."

She needn't to ask who I was 'he' because she knew exactly who I was referring to.

She held my hand and urged me to continue talking, "And then what happened?"

"We went out and talked about everything. He apologized to me."

"And?"

"I told him no."

"Oh."

"Are you disappointed, Ness?" I asked her, holding her warm cheeks softly so she could look at me in the eyes. If she lied, I would know.

Her big brown eyes reflected my own. I tried reading the emotions that they contain but the only things I saw were disappointment and sadness. Even if she didn't speak, I'd know her answer.

"Yes," she whispered, almost too low for me to hear. "I have forgiven him, not completely but I gave him a chance. He changed, Mom. He's the father that I grew up to. He loves me."

"Baby, you have to understand that it's not the same with us. What he did to me damaged me for the rest of my life. I know I'm well and better now, but we can't change the fact that he broke my heart and he threw me away."

"Can't you give him a second chance? Can't you be at least friends?" she said, pulling away from my grasp and taking a step backward.

"It's not that easy and even if I wanted to, I don't know how after all that happened," I admitted.

"I won't force you to do anything just for me. Follow what your heart says." After saying those words, she said goodbye to me, grabbed her backpack and headed to school.

I suddenly felt tired and had the need to lie down. I changed into more comfortable clothes which were a plain white shirt and a pair of yoga pants and then I crawled into my bed. I lied there, maybe for about two hours, just staring at the cream-colored ceiling and thinking about my conversation with Nessie and Edward.

They both wanted the same thing and I didn't. Was there something wrong with me? What I did…was it too much? Should I open my heart again for him? I was confused as hell and I was in the verge of being crazy again. Of course I didn't mean the last part. My head just started aching and before I could notice, I was drifting to a deep dreamless sleep.

…

The following week, I was busy with work and fixing some things for the construction of my house. In three to four months, it would be done and we can start placing furniture. I couldn't wait to start decorating, with my designer, of course.

Today was the death anniversary of the baby that I…_we _lost. I haven't visited his grave since the funeral. Well, I'm calling the baby a 'he' because I just knew that he could have been a boy, a boy who would be the perfect replica of his father. I could only imagine what he could have looked like; wonderful pair emerald-green eyes, messy auburn hair, very cute tiny dimples and a very beautiful and angelic face.

All alone, I flew all the way to Chicago to visit him and bring him eight blue cupcakes to celebrate both his birthday and his death.

* * *

**Can you guess what will happen next?**

**Thoughts? Suggestions?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	23. If I Knew

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. This is a bit shorter, but I promise that the next chap will be out soon.**

**Song: If I Knew by Bruno Mars**

**Enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Wipe Your Eyes**

**Chapter 23 - If I Knew**

_**I wish we were seventeen  
So I could give you all the innocence  
That you give to me  
No, I wouldn't have done  
All the things that I've done  
If I knew one day you'd come**_

He was sitting in front of our baby's grave with a bouquet of flowers in different kinds and colors. They were beautiful.

I wanted so bad to move from where I stood, but my feet were glued on the ground. I just watched him as he talked...to the child that we lost.

"I can't believe that much time had already passed. You must be very handsome or pretty if you are here. I wish I could have met you. I wish I were a good father, but I'm not.

"I made your mommy and sister cry. I screwed up big time. There's no way Bella can ever forgive me. I just-I don't know what to do with my life. I have nothing. I'm sorry I failed my promise that I'd always be there for your mom and sister." He was crying silently as he lied on the grass and closed his eyes.

I felt a tug on my chest as he said those words. He really did sound regretful.

Finally, my feet started moving. My steps were shaky and hesitant, but I managed to get there without tripping. I moved as silently as possible.

I opened the box of cupcakes that I was carrying and placed the cupcakes at the side of the grave. I placed one candle for each cupcake and then I lit them. That was when Edward opened his bloodshot eyes. He must have smelled the smoke coming from the candles.

"Hey," I said meekly as I sat on the grass with him.

"Bella, are you really here?" he asked.

"I am. It's his death anniversary," I said nonchalantly.

There was no tension in the air. I feel weirdly nice. No heavy feelings or anything. I bet our baby has something to do with this. Maybe he didn't want us to fight. Not here.

"Ed-"

"Bell-"

"You go first," I said, blushing in a light shade of pink.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Uh, sure?"

"I miss you. So much my chest hurts. You are so near yet so far. I can only see but not touch. I deserve to suffer like this. I'm fine accepting the consequences of the things I did to you. I'm really glad you're still here.

"I thought that when we see each other you will ignore me and run away from me in disgust. Why are you still nice to me after all that happened? You have such a pure heart, but I sucked all your innocence away."

What I did next also shocked me. I scooted closer to him and I placed my hand on top of his.

"Maybe it's time we forget about the past and move on. I forgive you Edward, but I don't trust you. There's a big difference," I said seriously.

He took my hand and placed it on his chest, the spot where his heart was located. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

He was so beautiful as the sun shone on his smiling face. I could only imagine how his eyes would shine if they were open.

Wait!

Where did these thoughts come from? I shouldn't be feeling like this. No.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered so low that I wasn't sure if I heard it right.

"Edward, why are you saying that?" I asked and my voice broke at the end of my sentence. I took my hand from his grip and placed it on my chest.

"Because I may not have the chance to say it again. Once we part ways again, who knows when I'll see you again. I'm staying here in Chicago permanently."

"How about Nessie? You won't get to see her."

"Skype?"

"No. She's starting to trust you again. Don't go away from her. She needs you. You don't how she stood you up from my parents and I."

His eyes opened and instantly, he was in a sitting position.

"She stood up for me?"

"Yes, she said that I should give you a second chance."

"Are you?"

"Yes, but as friends. Nothing more, nothing less and we are doing it for her."

He nodded and then he stood up.

"Where are you staying?" he asked.

"I booked a room in a hotel near the airport, but something happened so I'm still looking for another place," I answered.

"You can stay in the old house with me. You can sleep in Nessie's old room, I had someone clean the house the other day."

Did he just ask me to spend the night with him?

"No, thanks," I said as nicely as I could.

As soon as I said those word, as if on signal, the rain started pouring hard.

Edward grabbed my hand and we rushed into his rental car. Damn it, why didn't I rent my own?

"There's no way in hell you can find a place to stay in this weather."

"Okay, fine, I'm coming with you. But if you lay a finger on me, I won't hesitate to use my self-defense skills on you," I threatened him.

"Oh, when did my wife learn to be this feisty?" he asked playfully and then we both started laughing.

Suddenly, I realized he called me his wife.

"She just has to learn to protect herself because no one will," I said, my tone dripping with bitterness.

* * *

**Thoughts? Suggestions?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	24. Hard

**Thank you for all your reviews and for sticking with me.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Song: Hard by Mindy Gledhill. Please listen to the song.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Wipe Your Eyes**

**Chapter 24 - Hard**

_**Why do I promise I'll never turn back  
When one step ahead steps right into the past  
And I'm back to the start  
Where my head's taking over my heart, again**_

_**Twisting and turning, I'm tangled and torn**_  
_**Too broke and too bent to be fixed anymore**_  
_**Half crazy for home like a castaway prisoner of war**_

We were lucky that Edward had an umbrella inside his car. We needn't to rush inside the house and end up like soaking cats.

Since the umbrella was not big for the two of us, he held me close to him. I tried to avoid eye contact as we walked. I looked down because I didn't want him to see that I was blushing.

I almost stopped breathing as I entered the house where I used to be happy. My dream house. The house where I wanted to build a big and wonderful family. I wanted to have many kids because being an only child, I grew up alone and very shy. I always wanted to have a baby brother or a sister but my mother said being pregnant again will make her fat.

She was all about physical perfection. I think perfect was boring.

The duffel bag that I brought was not that big. I have clothes for two days and my toiletries. Right now it hung on Edward's shoulder.

"Can I please have my bag, I'd like to rest upstairs," I asked nicely.

"Sure," he said and then he handed me my bag.

His fingers barely touched mine but I felt those tingles I feel when he touched me. I already got my bag, but his hand was still in the same place when he handed it to me. Seemed like he felt it too.

Before he could say something, I headed upstairs to Nessie's old room.

I climbed the stairs slowly, studying the corners of the house. It remained the same. He had taken care of this. It was very tidy. I thought he already sold this house when they moved to Seattle.

I'm glad that I'd be staying at Nessie's old room because I don't think I would be able tk bear to stay in our old bedroom. So many things happened there that I'd rather not reminisce.

When I got to the room, I tossed my bag, removed my muddy shoes and jumped straight to the bed. It feels so nice and warm. It felt like coming home from a very tiring day.

A few minutes later, I noticed the tears running down my cheeks. What the hell was wrong with me? Why was it that I miss this house so freaking much? Why did it smell home? Why am I remembering all our nice memories here? Why couldn't I move on?

I curled up in a ball under the sheets and tried to calm myself down. Damn it. I forgot to bring and drink my meds. It must be why I'm feeling like this. I need to go home as soon as possible. I couldn't do it...stay here alone with him. All the painful things are coming back to me.

"Bella?" he called from outside of the room. "Are you alright? I heard sobs..."

"Just please leave me alone," I shouted.

He didn't answer so he must have gone somewhere. I wiped my tears using the sheets and got my phone from my pocket. I called the airport to book a flight maybe tonight or tomorrow morning.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, all flights are cancelled until the day after tomorrow because of the storm."

Oh my God. Why was this happening to me? Why didn't I know that there would be a storm?

I hung up my phone and placed it on the nightstand. I also opened the lamp since it was getting really dark.

It was almost six and it was pouring outside. The thunder and lightning made me flinch.

There was a knock on the door and it could only be Edward. I told him to stay away, why did he have to be so stubborn?

He entered the room with a cup of something in hand. He used my favorite cup. It was floral and very colorful, it reminded me of spring which was my favorite season. All the flowers are in full bloom and everything was bright and beautiful.

"I brought hot milk chocolate for you," he said, extending his hand with the cup on my direction.

I took it gratefully it because it was my favorite.

"I hope it makes you feel better. I'm sorry this house only brings you bad memories because of me," he said sincerely.

His pleading emerald orbs met mine when I looked up.

"Stop apologizing," I said lowly and then I slowly took a sip of my drink.

He nodded and then he left the room.

* * *

We fell into a routine in the following two days of my stay here. He cooked breakfast, I cook lunch and dinner. The house was loaded with food that could last for weeks.

We talked, but not much. We watched movies of my choice in the living room together. I swear I heard him grumble when I chose an animated film. He said he hated it but I know deep inside him that he was fascinated with fairy tales. His eyes were practically glued on the screen.

The following day, I let him choose the movie while I microwaved the popcorn.

He chose an action film and it made me very sleepy. I passed out while he was watching and the next thing I knew, it was already morning, the sun shone brightly and I was sleeping in the couch wrapped around in his arms.

I removed his arms from me harshly and I ran upstairs, got my bag and ran back downstairs. I couldn't let him get that close to me again.

I left the house without saying goodbye.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the last.**

**Thoughts? Suggestions?**

**Thanks for reading! **

**-ishi :)**


	25. Let Go

**Thank you very much to everyone who supported this story all the way. I love you all. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Wipe Your Eyes**

**Chapter 25 – Let Go**

**(BPOV)**

Four months passed now since I left Chicago. I haven't heard anything from him since then; even Nessie didn't talk about him anymore. The last thing she told me he called and told her that he transferred to a hospital in Chicago. I saw the strong feeling of disappointment in her eyes during that day.

He was really staying there permanently, away from us. Well, I told Nessie that she could fly there during the holidays and she seemed fine with it. I would never take Nessie away from Edward, I'm not that cruel and the conflict was only between us and not our child.

Edward could never be out of my life. No matter how hard I try, I would never forget him.

He was the first guy who introduced me to his family.

He made me feel strong and comfortable in my own skin.

He was the first guy who said he loved me with all of his being.

He was the first guy whom I _loved_ more than my own life.

We were married in a very beautiful church.

He gave me my greatest gift and miracle, Renesmee.

He changed me and made me come out of my shell.

But sadly, he was also the one who destroyed me. He broke me beyond repair. How sad all of those wonderful memories were overshadowed with just one mistake.

Maybe we weren't meant to be and God had something else planned for us. We were destined to meet each other to learn an important lesson. I learned that when I love, I should not give all of me, I should leave something for myself so when the one who loves you decided that they couldn't stick around anymore, you would still have the strength to move on and continue living your life.

I might still be young to say that I'd been through a lot, but I did. I fell but I mustered all the strength I have left and stood up. Even though it was hard starting from scratch, I made it. I did it because I hated whom I was before, but I couldn't regret anything that I did in the past because if I hadn't made those decisions, then I wouldn't be where I stood now.

Real life was far from what we see in the movies. People there were so forgiving and most of them had happily ever afters.

How would define a 'happily ever after'?

When the guy and the girl end up together? When they get married at the end and have tons of babies? When the girl forgave the guy when he slept with another woman?

For me, a happily ever after is when you just feel happy and you couldn't ask for anything more. It is when you are with your family and with the ones you love.

You don't have to have a prince charming to be happy. Maybe one day he would come, but learn to be happy without him. Just learn to appreciate what you have.

I let go of my one and only Prince Charming. It might sound tragic, but I think that it was one of the best decisions that I had ever made.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

Letting go and moving on was even harder than I thought. It was good decision that I decided to stay away from Bella because if I was still near her, I wouldn't be able to help myself.

If this was what she wanted, then I would do it. I'd do whatever it takes to make her happy. I'd done enough to ruin her life, his was the best thing that I could do for her…for the both of us.

I know I wouldn't be the same after this. I hope I could still change and become a better person.

The hospital was keeping me preoccupied at the moment. I dedicate my time there so I could help those who are in need.

I found it hard to sleep at night because all I could see was her face. I was really happy when she told me that she had already forgiven me. I thought that there could still be hope for us and that I could gain back her trust if I worked hard for it.

As soon as I opened my eyes and found that she wasn't in my arms anymore, there was like a gaping hole in my chest.

Now I know how she felt when I sent her away. It was the worst pain that I had ever experienced. I'm not going to lie, I cried. I hated myself even more.

Two weeks later, I was very miserable. Being alone in the house depressed me and it brought back way too many memories. Alcohol became my water and suicide even crossed my mind but I wasn't brave enough to do it. I felt so worthless.

My mom found me unconscious on the kitchen floor. When I was sober, she insisted that I needed professional help. She even suggested that I could do it with Jasper but I declined. I found a great doctor here and we have our sessions every weekend afternoon.

My progress was slow, but at least there were some.

It wasn't easy to open up myself to someone I barely knew and tell him all the stupid things I did and why ended up alone. I was very ashamed of myself for everything that I did, I don't know if that word would be enough to explain what I felt during the first sessions.

I realized that I shouldn't push myself to Bella if she wasn't comfortable with me anymore.

And that I should let her go if I really loved her.

She is the first and last woman that I will ever love but I have to set her free.

* * *

**I know many will be disappointed with this kind of ending. I'm just trying to be realistic. I'm ready for the flames. **

**I can't thank you enough for reading, reviewing, alerting, following, and everything. Even though I didn't update that often, you were still there.**

**There will be an epilogue.**

**Until next time. :)**

**Love always,**

**Ishi xx**


	26. Epilogue

**I did receive flames on the last chap, but there were also good reviews. Thank you so much for appreciating my story though it's not perfect.**

**Well, this story is done. Thank you to all my readers!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Wipe Your Eyes**

**Epilogue**

* * *

_**10 years later...**_

My baby was getting married today. I couldn't believe time flew by that fast. It was just like yesterday when I was still soothing her cries and cuddling her in my arms.

She was getting married to the right man and I know that this marriage would be for forever. Renesmee was lucky enough that she found and met Jacob. Maybe her father had something to do with it too since it was his idea to move to Seattle.

It wasn't me who had the fairytale ending, but my daughter. I was still grateful that she was happy with her life.

Well, I'm happy too.

Let's just say that I found someone, someone who waited for me until I was ready to love and trust again.

I met Logan in the bakery where I used to work. I have my own shop...shops now. Business was good and I enjoyed it. I finally knew what I wanted to in my life and I'm contented.

Back to how I met Logan. He was an editor of a small publishing company and totally hot. He was two years older than me and he was pretty tall. He had fair complexion, beautiful dark blue eyes, lean body and his face could surpass tons of hollywood actors. He was a regular costumer and he had been buying goods there even before I started working in the bakeshop. He was a good friend to me until he knew of my divorce.

He started flirting with me every chance he found. He was visiting the shop more often and he was giving me small gifts which I returned to him.

One day, I thought he already gave up when he didn't show up. Little did I know, it was never in his plan to give up. He's pretty stubborn. He came when we were closing the shop and asked me if we could grab a bite and maybe have coffee.

I didn't know why I agreed, but I did.

We had dinner, some drinks at a local bar and then finally coffee for him and hot chocolate for him. We talked for hours and discovered more of each other. I ended up coming home at nearly two in the morning which made Nessie really worried. She thought I left her again. I would never ever do that to her.

That night was repeated numerous times and I found myself getting more and more interested in him. I was falling for him and to be honest, it scared me. I was afraid of getting hurt again.

The day he asked me to be his girlfriend, I freaked out. I left him hanging in the expensive restaurant. I felt guilty and bad doing that to him, but I didn't know what else to do.

I had a hard time sleeping after doing that to him so I went to his apartment in the middle of the night.

He looked like he hadn't been sleeping too. What did I for him to like me this much? He was so handsome and he could find a more beautiful girl than I was.

I just started crying to him as soon as his gaze met mine. I told him all about my past and my difficulty to trust a man with my heart again.

He held me in his arms all night as I poured my heart out. He never gave me disgusted look nor did say anything bad about me.

He still wanted me after knowing my ugly past. He said he would be willing to wait until I could love him as much as he loved me.

It took two years but it was worth the wait. It took another two years until we got married.

It was different from my first marriage. Only really close family were there and we were less than fifty. That day was the happiest of my life ever.

I gave love another chance and it was worth trying.

The following year, we had our little miracles. I gave birth to twins of both genders. Reese and Taylor.

After giving birth to them, everything just went into place. My life isn't perfect, but it's good. I finally found my happy place.

I just finished retouching my makeup when I got a knock on my door. It must be Logan.

"Come in," I shouted.

The door slowly opened as I turned my head to see who it was.

He was wearing a tux and he looked as handsome as ever. He actually looked better than I last saw him. He wasn't the miserable man who I left ten years ago.

"Ready?" he asked me with his signature crooked smile. It didn't seem to have the same effect on me anymore.

"As I'll ever be," I said, standing up and returning his smile.

We would be walking our daughter down the aisle. I'm not going to lie, I'm not that comfortable around him, but I'm doing this for my daughter.

He helped me walk down the stairs, we walked arm to arm. I hope Logan was ok with this.

After fifteen minutes, the march finally started. Reese is the flower girl and Taylor was the ring bearer. Everything was a blur until it was our turn. Nessie was a bit shaky as we walked her.

She was beautiful and radiant. She looked like a real life princess. Jacob is a lucky guy.

When Edward gave her hand to Jacob, Ness and I were in tears. She was really on her own now and she'll be starting her own family.

After Edward gave a few threats and warnings to Jacob, we took our seats.

I sat beside my husband and he intertwined his hands with mine. I gave him a genuine smile and a small peck on the lips.

He wiped the tears on my cheeks and eyes and he held me close as the ceremony started.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Until my next story?**

**-ishi :)**


End file.
